Breaking The Dark
by BehindMyName
Summary: The man chuckled as he dropped Jonh's lifeless body and knelt down to grab my key. I forgot that the dead guy took it. I shuddered. He walked over to me and gestured the key to me. I could now see his face. His hand dripping with blood. His face structure was flawless with his perfect cheek bones and just the way his smile curved. "Does this belong to you?" Let me figure that out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Breaking The Dark: _Chapter 1_**

It was dark and the wind was howling. I crept along the pebbled path onto a giant tip of a cliff with razor sharp boulders on the bottom calling for my death. It felt as if I was going to fall off as I looked over; I had the feeling of someone watching me and I turned around. There was a tall pale man standing behind me. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into the perfect position. He also had eyes as dark and blue as the Pacific Ocean that you could get lost into. He was perfect but how could that be if this is the first time I've seen this stranger but he was somewhat familiar. He was massive and skinny and I could hardly see a thing but his face. He had enlightened the dark by the flickering of candlelight. _Josh. _His name echoed in my mind as I started to back up. He closed in on me as I was barely balancing on the tip of the precipice. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. _Not the person you should mess with._ He had an evil grin on his face as he motioned toward me and I plummeted towards earth with crumbs of rocks following me. I screamed but nothing came out into words. _No. No, this can't be happening, _I thought to myself. I looked down and saw a glimpse of a silver lash as I almost fell to my death.

I flinched as I woke up in my highschools library with my dried up drool all over my Periodic Table notes mixing my writing into a black blob. "Hello?" I asked. Nobody must be here but I only laid down for a few minutes! I looked at the clock hung on the beige wall; it stated that it was **12:57 **pm. _Shit!_ I exclaimed. I must've fallen asleep after my long night studying and working extra shifts at Mini's to save up enough money for College. I picked up my raggedy leather bag and ran down the elevator. **OUT OF ORDER**, it read.

_Today is just NOT my day._ I ran towards the emergency exit and ran down flights of stairs; tripping and falling on the way down. I jumped to the lobby floor and landed on my ankle, twisting and turning. I screamed. Pain ran through my leg and throughout my body like never before. It felt like my ankle was covered in oil, and lit on fire. I crawled my way to my black Cadillac and shut the door. I gasped in pain as I felt the pain increase and the numbness going away. _I'll go home and order in a paramedic or just knock next door to my neighbor who has a Doctorates Degree in Nursing. Maybe he can help._ I continued driving down the road and waited till the pain subsided.

My name is Iris. I am 17 years old. I have a round and healthy body that is very firm. I have shiny blonde hair that falls to around my waist and grassy green eyes that's not really special. They are different and unique unlike the guy in my dream with shocking dark, icy, blue eyes. I am skinny and very short. I'm about 5'2 and for some reason, I also heard that guys love short girls because they just love to pick them up and bend down to kiss them. I am going to college soon after my exams and my summer break. I want to go to Stanford or Dartmouth because I knew Harvard and Yale wouldn't accept my mostly A's and a few B's grades and a GPA of 4.0. I was trying to earn at least a Bachelor's Degree in Attorney at Law. I don't really talk about my personal life but who would if you didn't know anybody in this _damn _highschool other than my best friend, Iselina. She is, unlike me, the ghuetto and fighting type of a girl that doesn't care of what goes down. She's AWESOME.

As I drove up my cobble stone driveway, I relieved myself, knowing that the excruciating ache would be over. I have to drive about 2 hours to go to work but seeing my paycheck, I could afford the gas and it was worth it. I lived on the bottom floor of this apartment and that was a blessing for my ankle. I fumbled around for my keys in my purse and felt someone grab me and push me into the door; he covered my mouth and pushed me tight against the wall so hard, that I couldn't breathe.

"Listen here, and Listen here well, my little princess," his words burning through my ears, "You will _fucking_ open this door and I'll will come in. We'll go to your room and maybe, if you're good, we can have some fun." He chuckled. He brought up his finger and slid it across my neck as my hairs started to rise. "But if you're bad, "He brought out a sharp curved blade and brought it up to my cheek, "I'll just be having the fun." He snapped down the blade cutting a slit on my cheek as trickles of blood slid down covering his fingertips and dotting the floor beneath us. "You will not talk and when I'm done with you, you will not tell ANYBODY about me and this experience or I will hunt you down and torture you so bad, that you'll wish that I would've killed you already." "Who are you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Call me John." He looked down at my hand and snatched my keys. "And I'll be having this." "But-" I protested.

He got a grip on my body and slammed it against the door. "You got it?" I nodded. Now, I'm terribly frightened. As I was gasping for breath, I felt weight being lifted off of me and I slid onto the floor. I hugged my knees and hid myself into a tiny corner. "Don't you dare touch her!" I turned my head around and saw a pale man throwing John into a wall. "You must be _damn_ out of your mind if you think you're going to hurt her!" He yelled. The stranger picked up John off his feet and held John close against the wall while John's feet was dangling off the floor. "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I promise I won't hurt her and I won't come see her again." "You're _fucking _right that you're not going to hurt her. How about this? You don't come here. You don't hurt her. You don't look at her and you better not be thinking about her!" John nodded with a pang of regret and fear all over his face. "Please, let me go." The man smiled. "Your wish is my command." He grabbed John's blade and slit his throat. _Oh my gosh._ "You're set free." _God please help me, _I thought. The man chuckled as he dropped Jonh's lifeless body and knelt down to grab my key. I almost forgot that the dead guy took it. I shuddered as he walked over to me and gestured the key to me. I could finally see his face. His hand dripping with blood. I saw his ocean eyes and sandy blonde hair. His face structure was flawless with his perfect cheek bones and just the way his smile curved and the way his eyes burned into my soul. Then, a thought flew across my mind. The guy. He was from my dream. _Josh._

He looked at me sincerely, "Miss, Does this belong to you?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: By the way, this is my very first story posted and I am very sorry for my mistakes of spelling and punctuation. I am also sorry that it is very short but it's only cause I don't want to write a long paragraph and people don't even like it! That's just a waste of time. I don't know if it is good or horrible but please review and I hope that you understand my predicament. If you want me to continue this series, please comment and review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Guess Who?

**Breaking the Dark: ****_Chapter 2_**

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

I looked into his eyes like they were hypnotizing me, telling me to stay with him. What I hadn't noticed was that in the dream, he didn't have a creamy golden color around his pupils. They were terrifying but strangely admiring. We were so close; it was so awkward, that I had to look away. When I looked back at the corner of the street light, I saw a man. I couldn't see his features that well but I could see his hair as the light from the street bounced off of it, making the hair and his face the only thing visible. He looked exactly like _Josh_- I mean, the man, except the guy at the streetlight had dusty chestnut hair. The man walked away as if I didn't see him and escaped into the evil corners of the dark.

The man cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss? Are you okay?" He asked. He looked in the direction I was staring at; trying to see my perspective.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Kind of." I stood up and rubbed my elbows and trying to brush the blood off me, with no avail, to ignore a conversation. The man followed up after me and smiled. He took my hand and opened up my palm. His hand was bleak. It was that kind of cold you loved when you're in bed and no matter how gelid you were and how many blankets you'd use; you'd still want it to surround you, making you comfortable and never leaving the safe haven of your bed. He handed me the metal key that was smeared with blood and wrapped my palm around it.

"Hi. And who may you be?" He asked cheerfully. I was confused. _You just killed a guy and you're trying to get to know me? I mean, like, come on dude, not the right time!_

"Excuse me. You just killed a guy and you're trying to hit on me? Come on. Not the right time!" _Wow. That was dorkier than I expected._ I turned around and slid my key into the hole and turned it to the left, opening the first few locks, and to the right, unlocking the rest to get inside my apartment. As I twisted the knob, I carefully slid in, leaving no space between my body and the door. I slammed the door behind me but a foot was replaced from sealing the door to its original position.

I ran over and tried to push out the door but he was way stronger than an 18 year old with loose spaghetti arms and weak chicken legs to support anything I put it to.

"Who said I was trying to hit on you?" He answered. I was a little offended but it caught me off guard. _Every guy of every corner likes to hit on a sexy fresh piece of meat but he was different... Or maybe was he lying… _

"Look. You may not be hitting on me but forcing your way into my apartment isn't helping your case of trying to get to know me." I explained. I felt the weight lift off just like before. I looked through the crease and he was standing there smiling. "You're right. Can I now come in?" He asked me. I grinned a fake grin. I collected all my strength and slammed the door in his face. _Ha. I would've loved to see his expression._ I thought. I went full speed on locking the door and backed up.

**_Bang! Bang!_** "Miss, Open your door!" The guy was banging on my door and he was strong too. I heard a creaking sound from the door and I knew he would be my Big Bad Wolf blowing my door down. _Shit._ I looked around my house._ What's a legitimate place to hide? __**Bang! BANG!**_"Come on! I'M NOT A BAD GUY!" He yelled through the door. _Yeah , because good guys try to intrude a persons house._ I knew my door would give in any second now with his kind of pounding. I ran to my bedroom, kept the lights off and knelt under my bed and slid my whole body under there. I kept my breath shallow so he wouldn't hear me. I heard the door bust down, and I wasn't startled because I knew he would permeate the door sooner or later.

"You shouldn't have done that," He sang, "Come out, come out where ever you are. I'm going to find you sooner or later and I'm not leaving till I see you're in my clutch." I froze. The first place he walked into was my bedroom. _Great. This could've been the most obvious hiding spot I could hide in. _The only place I could hide in was my bathroom in the hall and my drawers and he would've been a stupid _dumbass_ if he looked there. But then I saw the feet of this creep walk straight to the bed and he froze. He must've been confused for a second but I didn't move from my spot. And then he dropped to the floor and I saw his face looking at me. His eyes were dark blue glowing like a cat would in the dark.

"What are you doing under here?" He asked in a corrupted voice with a sinister smile.

"I'm making a sandwich. Want one?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled so loudly that I jumped and hit my head on the board. _Shit!_

He grasped my leg and gave it tug, dragging my body with it. He flipped me over and grabbed my wrists in a tight grip and held them above my head. He topped my body with his and laid on me. He had a built body with probably a six-pack but this is not the way I wanted to see one. I was being forced and I hated being forced. It made me want to spit in his face and shoot him. He held my face with his thumb and forefinger. I looked into his azure, alluring eyes. He smiled.

"Sure. I'd love one."


	3. Chapter 3 - O, Brother

**Breaking The Dark: ****_Chapter 3_**

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

He picked me up bridal style and sat me on the couch. He looked at me with concerning eyes and held my wrists together with his muscled hands.

"Now, are you going to run away?" He asked.

"Noo, you know I was hoping to go to McDonalds, get us some fast food, come back here, make out with you and put this all behind us." I answered, giving him a convincing smile.

"Really?" He questioned obliviously. _Dumbass._

"No, you _fucking dumbass!_ Do you seriously think after all that's happened tonight that I'm going to shed away these memories and put this all behind us? No wonder you breaking into my house. Trying to force a girl to date you because you ain't having one soon!" He held my wrists tighter. "That is not even relevant and that's NONE of your _FUCKING _business!" He was right. That wasn't even related to what we were talking about but I was so furious, that I didn't give a _fuck_ what I said. "What IS my business is that _YOU _broke into my house, _YOU_ killed a man on my porch, and _YOU _are holding me against my will to stay here when I want you _OUT _of my sight, _OUT_ of my house, and_ OUT_ of my life!" My head was about to burst. This was crazy. _Maybe if I hadn't fallen asleep at the library, this, none of this, would be happening right now._ I bet my face was red because his was DEFINITELY red. _Why was he angry?! Because I came home late from school? Because I let him bust down my door? Because I hid from him to keep myself safe? Yeah, because I definitely wanted this to happen to me._

"Maybe, I should get out of your life. Maybe, I should've left you with that guy and let yourself get physically hurt! Maybe I shouldn't have busted down your door but I was worried about you-"He explained.

"Worried about you, _my ass!_ I don't even know you. I know nothing about you. What makes you think I believe that kind of bull-"I screamed. He was way too fast; in a second, he cut me off by covering my mouth. He went behind me and held my body to his, keeping his right hand to my mouth and his left hand around my waist. He froze. I was confused. He looked around to see outside the window. He kept spinning me around from window to window. My sight became blurry and I felt nauseous. I pulled his arm from my mouth. "If you keep it up, I'm going to vomit on your arm!"

He shushed me. He repositioned his hand to my mouth. He came up to my ear and whispered, "I think someone is watching us". My hairs stood up from his chilling voice. _Great, I'm dealing with an intruder and another person is watching us. Why are there so many creeps around my neighborhood? _He must've had great hearing cause all I heard was rain; the silent and almost discreet pitter patter from the sky.

Time went on, second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, nothing came. I thought he was going crazy as he held me even tighter. He brought me to my couch and laid me down. He went close to my face. "Close your eyes. Go to sleep, it's late." I was going to protest but he didn't give me time as he turned around and locked all the entrances. I sighed. _Hell. I'm not going to sleep, not with this bitch inside my house." _

"I heard that!" _Shit. He heard me?! What the fuck? _

"I know you're out there. Just come out and show yourself."

He came out of the bathroom after locking the small window on the top wall of my shower and sat next to me. "I know he is out there somewhere. I'll keep you safe." He bent down and kissed my forehead. He thought I was asleep but I enjoyed the kiss. It was cold but reassuring. I did feel safe just from his words. He seemed different from when he ransacked my house.

"I won't let you out of my sight when there is danger around us." He hugged my body for a quick second and let go of me. _No. Come back._ I thought. My ears rang as I heard the sudden tear of glass shattering to pieces; the sound ripping my eardrum. I winced in pain and squinted my eyes just in case he still thought I was asleep but still had a little view of what happened. I saw the man that looked like Josh and this other man that looks like Josh. Confusing, right? The intruder looked exactly liked the new intruder that broke through my window except the new guy had umber hair with blue eyes and a silver circle around his eyes. He had the same body as 'Josh'. _They must be twins._ He had no acne just like his twin which I was surprisingly jealous; not that I have acne now but I suffered with acne so bad when I was younger, that I had to have surgery on my face but these guys didn't have a mark!

"Dude, what are you doing with Iris?" The new guy asked, angrily.

_He knew my name! _Was_ he stalking me too? _What I hadn't noticed was I felt pain searing through my skin as liquid slid down my arm. It was a burning sensation as I felt before with the blade cut but this was worse. It felt like those stomach pains that girls get every month but this time, it was in my arm. I wanted to scream out loud but had to keep my cool. I opened my left eye and looked at my arm. The window cut open my arm severely. _What the fuck?_

I looked at the two men and saw them both looking at me; at my arm. The new one looked uneasy and worried but the dream guy looked hungry and overwhelmed. The new guy looked at the other twin and slammed him into a wall. He tried to hold him tight but the guy was going crazy like a psycho person from an asylum. "Don't even think about it! Remember your mission!" He was struggling. The other guy was rumbling under him. He reached under the new guy's waist and threw him off. He sped over to me but he wasn't fast enough because the new guy hastened over to his twin and tackled him on the floor. It was a blur as the two twins fought to try to stand up but I didn't see who was who with them moving at a fast pace.

"What's your problem? Just a quickie!"

"No! Trust me; you'll not want to do this after your hunger subsides."

For some reason, the new guy pulled out a cloth and held it up to his brothers' nose. He tightened it; his twins body was limp and useless. _Chloroform._ The twin cautiously got from the other guys body and crawled over to me. I jumped up and cantered to my room. As I looked back, he froze with a startled expression on his face. I slammed the door and locked it. I slid down and hugged my knees. _Please go away. Please go away. _I muttered to myself. The disturbance of a knock disrupted my prayers.

"Iris, can we please talk?" I stood silently. He sighed. "Iris, I need to talk to you. Please. I promise I won't hurt you."

_Should I trust him? _He did beat up his brother who apparently wanted to eat me or something. Maybe, he could give me some explanations for my predicament. My eyes flooded up with tears. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted them to be gone. I'm bleeding to death from the window, the dream 'Josh' wanted to eat me, and I almost probably got raped by John.

"You promise?" I answered him, full of fear in my voice.

"I swear on my own brother's life." I chuckled softly. Of course a brother would risk his own kin on a bet.

I rose to my feet and unlocked my door. I used my time wisely and ran to my dresser to pull out my black Glock 36 Pistol. With 6 rounds of .45 stopping power and a handle that can fit into my tiny hands, it was easy-to-use, hard to see, and tough to face: the perfect weapon. I hid it behind my back so he would come in and face the danger.

He slowly slid into my room and turned to close the door quietly. He turned around and jumped as I raised the gun to aim for his face.

"Iris. You don't have to worry. Please, if you want to do me a favor, lower the gun, drop it, and kick to me."

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked, shakily.

"Because I didn't try to kill you. I saved you from my idiot brother and I came here because I knew trouble was going down."

"He only did that because you broke my window and slaughtered my arm!"

"True, but he would've hurt you anyway." He took one small step towards me.

"Don't you take one more _damn_ step towards me or I will blow your face off. This gun has a pretty good kick and creates a ton of damage."

He took one more step.

"Don't. Iris, you know you don't want to do this."

"How the hell do you know what I want? Maybe I want to kill people. Maybe I want to be a prostitute or rob a bank."

"Do you?" He asked in disbelief.

I sighed. "No." I dropped my gun and kicked it to him hard. I heard a **_clack_** noise and I knew it hit him hard enough to leave a bruise. "Ouch." He chuckled. "Was that meant to hurt me?" He knelt down and picked up my weapon and pocketed it. He walked over to me and hugged me. He felt warm just like a fresh load of laundry coming out of the dryer. "It's okay. It's okay." He repeated to calm me down. I bawled into his muscular chest. "Why?" I cried into his chest. Why me? Why was this happening to me? Why can't it happen to some other chic with stable emotions? Why do I have mood swings like this? He shushed me and held me tighter. I held onto this stranger's chest and cried my heart out. He sat me onto the bed.

"Just to let you know, I don't want to be a stranger to you. My name is Tyler and that low-level headed boy is my brother, _Josh._" _Josh. _As my knees started buckling, he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. Whispers started to appear in my head. It was intense making me feel helpless. I clutched my ears and he pulled me tighter to him.

"The whispers! Make it stop!" I cried. The pressure in my eardrums was overbearing and they felt like they were about to burst. The intensity increased even more. He held my face into his hands and lifted my face to meet his. His beautiful streaked blue eyes poured into mine, the silver lining shining. "You. You're the stalker from across the street when Josh saved me!" My head was rushing to put together this puzzle. Everything around us faded away turning from focus to blurry. He was my focus; he made me feel safe. I felt an invisible force pull me away from him as he vanished from pixels to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 - No Escape

**Breaking The Dark: ****_Chapter 4_**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I am not going to lie. I was very busy with my school work and exams but also because I forgot about my story. But please don't lose faith in my story and me and please if I see that this chapter has more views and 1 or more reviews, I WILL update more often. I love you guys and to the ONLY reviewer, I want to thank you so much! Carol. I want to answer your question. There are 3 guys but one died. Josh and Tyler (brothers) and John (the killer) but John died and he is out of this story. Ha-ha. Well I have to give props to Carol because she is the only one that reviewed and I am so glad that somebody likes my story. Thank you and I still like all my viewers; I won't forget about you guys but please R&R (rate & review). Thank you and now I will leave so I won't waste a few more seconds of your life. **

**-TYLER'S PERSPECTIVE-**

I was holding Iris in my arms as she became unconscious. Her head lolled, hanging as her hands followed. I became worried. Just because I am who I am, doesn't mean I don't care for humans like her.

"Iris, are you okay?" I lifted her up easily and shook her lightly. She lay lifeless. I held my hand at her forehead and cheeks to read that she was icy cold. My hand was getting cold just from a touch. Fear was written all over my face. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I ran over to the kitchen where I still saw my brother laying on the floor, drooling so much that it could be the new Mississippi River. I looked through all her drawers to look for some rags to brush some water on her face. I ran over to her black armoire and looked at the bottom shelf. _Bottoms. _I searched through the one above it. _Tops. _I growled. I looked at the top shelf. _Undergarments. _I flinched as I touched her "unmentionables". _Tap. Tap. Tap. _I froze. _Josh!_ I sped to the living room and found Josh stumbling onto the floor, dazed.

"Why the _fuck _was I knocked out on the floor?" He asked me.

"Because you tried to eat Iris's face off." He stood up.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her, Josh. I know your history with the girls you find. They all end up drained till they are hanging on the strand of life they have left." I stated.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt her, for now. I'm too weak to do that but what I am worried about is… did you tell her? About us?" I knew what he was talking about. The secret of our society that is safely hidden from the physical and blinded world called Earth. "_Hell_ no. I'm not like you Josh. I choose my choices carefully."

"Who said you were like me? You're the smart nerdy type that likes to burn away every piece of fun of my life while I'm the cool creative one that everybody loves." Josh retaliated, cockily.

"No, you're the irresponsible one that messes everything up while I'm the one that cleans it all up just for you to damage again and this time, Josh, don't mess this one up. Iris isn't like the other situations we've handled before and you know it."

"Tyler. Don't be so innocent and defending now. Not after what's coming. You can't let anything get in your way! It all depends on our society, my life, your life, and most importantly, my life."

I sighed. He was right. Everyone is depending on me. I had to be careful but I can't let Josh get to Iris in any way shape or form. He was dangerous even if he was my brother.

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

Stars started to cloud my vision. My body felt heavy feeling like a piano on my back pushing me to gravity. It was dark and the wind was howling. I crept along the pebbled path onto a giant tip of a cliff with razor sharp boulders on the bottom calling for my death. It felt as if I was going to fall off as I looked over; I had the feeling of someone stalking me and I turned around. _This is the dream. It is happening again! _There was a tall pale man standing behind me. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into the perfect position. He also had eyes as dark and blue as the Pacific Ocean that you could get lost into. His eyes shined bright; eliminating the dark around us. He was perfect. He was massive and skinny and I could hardly see a thing but his face. He had enlightened the dark even more by the flickering of candlelight. _Josh. _His name echoed in my mind as I started to back up. He closed in on me as I was barely balancing on the tip of the precipice. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. _It's Josh. His name is Josh. What's happening? _I looked into his eyes as his eyes shaded into a darker blue with a golden hue to it. _Not the person you should mess with._ I walked back enough to balance myself on the edge. _I can't stop this. I can't stop moving. _It was like I was being forced to move off the cliff. Every piece of my old dream was falling back to this horrible nightmare. He had an evil grin on his face as he motioned toward me and I plummeted towards earth with crumbs of rocks following me. I screamed but nothing came out into words. _No. No, this can't be happening, _I thought to myself. I looked down and saw a glimpse of a silver lash as I almost fell to my death.

I had a mini heart attack as I felt myself lean off and hit the hard cold floor. No pain, no agony, no misery other than the floor punching me. I struggled to open my eyes and looked around. The wooden floor caught up to me and the furniture towering over me. I must've fallen off the bed. I wobbled onto my legs and used every bit of strength to walk my way over to my door. I twisted my doorknob and opened a slit to see what was going on. I saw Josh standing in the living room with Tyler. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear anything. I leaned closer.

"Look. She may be different but a life will be at stake. One will die one way or another. If this all goes south, our race will collapse among the humans and they'll find out about us."

"Yes because humans have a fair chance against us," Tyler said in a sarcastic tone, "Trust me, it'll be fine."

"Unless you let this shabby excuse of a life source get in our way."

"This won't happen! Chill down." He said it with a stern emotion in his voice.

_What are they talking about? Humans? Then what are they? _The door slid and locked itself in place as I lost my balance.

"Dude, she's awake. Get her."

Panic ran over my face and my heart was beating fast. I have to leave. That's when it hit me.

_Where can I go? Jump out the window and just MIRACULOUSLY live? Or just stay here and beg for my dear life? _I looked out the window and thought that was my best chance to get the time Tyler and Josh walked over to my door, I was already on the fire escape outside of my window. _Man if only I found about these stairs beforehand._ I lifted my leg over and silently close the window to buy me more time. I bolted down the stairwell tripping as I was skipping steps two by two or three by three. As I landed onto the first floor, I backed up and looked into the window of my apartment. "Iris? IRIS! Get your ass up here!" Tyler exclaimed. _Damn. They are both assholes; such tempers. _I saw Josh's worried face leaning down looking at me dead in the eye while Tyler was pissed like somebody ran over his new puppy. As my mind came back to reality, I turned and started running through the November wind. I'm not the athletic type because I hate running. As I was breathing through my mouth, I could feel the dry cold wind dry up my throat and my lungs. It felt like daggers slicing my lungs like it was about to burst. And everybody thinks why I hate running especially in the cold. They say the cold is better than the hot blistering burn of a sun but say that while you're running from probably mental people in the cold wind that suffocates you while taking your breath away. Not easy is it? I turned around and saw Tyler surrounded by a transparent baby blue mist making him disappear while appearing at the bottom of the floor. _Shit! Now he is even closer than I thought! _His face was full of determination and anger. I bet if I was in his clutch, he would choke me till my face turns blue and falls off. I bolted like it was the end of my life, like there was a killer after me, but for all I know, this probably was the end of me. As I turned around, a boulder hit me, only it wasn't a boulder, it was Tyler. His upper body was tough and strong. He tackled me while securing his wrists with his hands. He sat there on top of me staring into my eyes as I was catching my breath.

"Why?" Tyler asked me sternly.

"Yes. Why wouldn't someone run when two strange people broke into my house and tried to kill each other? Hmm. I wonder why."

"That wasn't a wise choice! We aren't going to kill you! Just chill and stop trying to run away because you aren't going to succeed!" He yelled angrily.

"Jeez. Somebody has anger issues." I retaliated.

He sighed. "Look. If I let you go, you won't run away, right?"

"If you don't bite my head off and kill me. I probably won't run away. Just get off me because from all that running and your built body, I can't breathe from under you."

"Oh, is that so?" he grinned and pushed his body harder against mine. I gasped. He just totally squished my left lung.

"Yes," I struggled to get through, "Please. Just get off." He released his body off of me and brushed off the dirt. His emotions seemed to lighten up. I coughed the pain out and sat up. He offered his hand and I hesitantly accepted his hand and got up.

"So," I said, "Where has your temper gone and where is Josh?" I asked. He walked towards me and I backed away from him._ I can't trust him right now. Just got to roll with it._

"What. Now you can't trust me?"

"I never trusted you. You didn't answer my question." I said with an icy tone to my voice.

"He is probably upstairs laughing at how surprised you were when I caught up to you and pushed-"

"Tackled." I corrected.

"Okay. When I caught up to you and TACKLED you. Happy?"

I sighed. "Whatever." He grinned.

**-1 Hour Later-**

As I sat in my bed, I retraced everything that happened today. John dies, two new people come into my life, and that they may never leave. After Tyler tackled me today, he walked me into my apartment telling me how **_I _**did the wrong like I actually cared what he thought. As I walked into my room I begged them to leave but as ignorant as they are, they didn't. I gave up and dragged my sore and tired body into bed. I glanced at the clock. **4:07 Am**. I sighed. I bet I would wake up the next day with Tyler and Josh in my face again. I lay down and closed my eyes. This is going to make my life a whole lot harder. The last thing on my mind was the silver lash that always ended in my dream and with that, I fell under.

**AUTHORS NOTES: By the way, I have to admit that my internet can ****_never _****connect with my computer which is delaying my updates but please bear with me and hope that a miracle happens.**

**P.S. AUTHORS NOTE: 4/16/13 : A miracle happened when a person from Yahoo! Answers told me the anser to reconnect to my home wifi and now it is connected and I fixed my Mircrosoft Word 2010 app so thank the lord for this miracle! Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter and please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Who Is She?

**Breaking The Dark: ****_Chapter 5_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please notice that I have officially changed the title of this story because I was slightly uneasy about the title and sorry about this but I changed Aliyah's name to Iris because I think Iris has a pretty ring to it. Now I know that every time IRIS falls asleep, she receives the same dream but now, as some readers notice, I am driving away from that and you can see that in this chapter so please take your time and read this dream because it's not the same dream from the previous chapters. Thank you to those who will actually read the dream and another special thanks to the reviewer and let me apologize that I promised I will update really fast but Karma bit me in the butt and I was taken away from my precious iPod and computer and I WILL plead Karma to not do that again. Sorry Karma, for whatever I did. **

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

The last thought in my mind was Tyler. His determination to keep me close to him and not make me run away. I kept thinking if he wanted to kill me, he had plenty of chances. But I can only trust myself. Josh eased up and Tyler, well, he is becoming way too protective! As my mind slowed, it hibernated into sleep. It was dark and the wind was howling. I crept along the pebbled path onto a giant tip of a cliff with the same razor sharp boulders on the bottom calling for my death. It felt as if I was going to fall off as I looked over; I had the feeling of someone stalking me and I turned around. The dream. Again. There was a tall pale man standing behind me. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into the perfect position. He also had dark blue eyes. His eyes shined bright; eliminating the dark around us. _Josh_. His name echoed in my mind as I started to back up. He closed in on me as I was barely balancing on the tip of the precipice. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. _It's Josh. Josh! Get it right! _I looked into his eyes as his eyes shaded into a darker blue with a golden hue to it. _The one person that you can't trust is among us. He will be the one to end your life in the most horrific way bringing you to suffer more than you can imagine. _His voice echoed into my head. My stomach curled into a knot. _'Suffer' and 'End'. Not the words I would've chosen in a dream. But this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare._ I froze. I wasn't moving like the previous dreams. I sighed. "Well. Are you going to tell me who 'he' is?" I asked hoping there was enough time before I fall off the cliff, again. But the time didn't come. Josh stood with a straight face. _Your time hasn't come yet. You'll know when all you have is the last strand of life left. _"Great. This Josh is a _jack-ass _too." I whispered under my breath. We stood in silence until I could see a shine of silver in the forest right behind him. It was another man who had Nike sneakers that shined black with white skinny jeans. He also wore a matching black t-shirt. _Tyler. _This was starting to get weird and confusing. What was he doing here? "Tyler? Is that you? Why are you in my nightmare? Are you here to push me off the cliff, too?" I asked. He chuckled. His laugh wasn't like the one he had before. This was colder and had an evil tone to it. It sent a chill down my neck. "Iris, Iris, Iris. So naïve and helpless. You see, these dreams are supposed to be a message but just being a detail of your dream, we can't tell you anything we don't want you to know or the details we aren't allowed to tell you. As in real life, you'll have to ask us then." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Okay. Then why can Josh talk in my head but you're talking aloud?" He smiled.

"Why don't you ask Josh when you become awake?" he grinned. I frowned. The dark crumbly ground started to shake as some crumbs fell off to the spikes and water. I started to lose balance from one foot to another. I can't stop this. Rain started to fall upon us like a sprinkler into raining buckets. I was soaked in no more than seven seconds. My foot slipped from the wobbly unstable surface. My arms flailed around trying to grab something to change the fate of this dream. My arm came upon the point of the cliff and I held on to my dear life. My knuckles were turning white and my hands were getting wet from the rain. "TYLER!" I screamed at the top of lungs. My voice became scarred and scratched. "Josh! JOSH? TYLER?" I knew soon that my body will fall from no help from _them._ "HELP!" I screamed at loud as my voice can allow me to. _Every dream. They are morphing into different outcomes. This isn't like it was before. _I raised my head, looking into the rain as every drop slipped down my face. Two humans dawned upon me and their maniacal expressions cutting into thoughts. "For once, Iris," Tyler started, _you are right, _Josh finished. A flash of lightning lightened around us and Josh and Tyler were gone. They disappeared into the light of the lightning. _Somebody has to be out there. _"Help," I squeaked. I knew soon enough my strength wouldn't last any longer. I could feel every inch, every centimeter, of my hand to my fingers slipping from the tip and as I noticed that, my grip gave up on me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my mouth with my hands to keep me from screaming even though I was forced not to. I waited till my back fell and collide with my fate but all I saw as I squinted was a blue wisp of air surrounding me and swallowing me whole.

**-TYLER'S PERSPECTIVE-**

After I left Iris, I strolled to my brother onto the couch and sighed. Josh looked at me and in one glance, he chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, nothing. You know how you caught up to Iris and almost squashed her to death? The threats; the anger. Great move, man, great move." He grinned and blocked a chuckle from escaping his mouth.

"Ha-ha," I mocked him, "Very funny. She's going to be a handful later on. Gosh. There is so much on my mind."

"Like the _Finem Seculi_?"

My heart stopped. "Don't even joke about that, Josh. The girl might still be awake! I don't know what will come. It'll probably be the end of all."

"'The girl' is dead asleep in her room. Chill your hormones. Don't think like that. Talk like that and all that negativity may bring us all down."

We both froze as a fill of contentment as a small breeze shifted through us, the air full of anguish and terror, flew through us filling our hunger. We breathed in the fear from someone's nightmare and sighed in relief. We looked at each other and our faces went blank.

Iris.

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

My nightmare became fuzzy and out of focus as I slurred to reality. As my hands awoke from the numbness, I felt the top of the mattress and lifted myself on instinct. "HELP!" I screamed in panic. As my vision changed back to normal, I saw a very two worried boys. Tyler and Josh.

"Iris. Are you okay?" Josh asked me. I sighed.

"Yes, yeah. I-I'm fine." My dream came back to me and I froze. I looked back from Tyler to Josh and back to Tyler. _What should I do now? Just do what Tyler told me to do? _Their faces were so close I can see Tyler's silver ring around his eyes and Josh's golden ring around _his _eyes. Their confused grim faces one inch from mine.

"Uhm. Can you two please get out of my face?" I asked, sheepishly. They did as I complied.

"Iris. Were you having a nightmare?" Josh asked. Tyler nudged Josh.

"Dude," Tyler whispered.

"What? No. I mean yes, yes, yeah. I had a nightmare." _Wait a minute. _"Wait. How did you two know I had a nightmare?" I asked, accusingly.

They looked at each other puzzled. "Uhm. You were tousling and turning in your sleep, so, we thought you had trouble sleeping?"

"Is that a question?" I investigated.

"No, you had trouble sleeping. So are you alright?" he asked, changing the subject.

I rubbed my head. Am I even supposed to tell them the weirdest dream I was ever victimized in? I slowly lifted off the spread sheet and quilt off my body and swung my legs to the floor. My feet touched the cold floor. I let go of my bed and my knee buckled half way.

"Whoa. Easy there, tiger." Tyler coached me. I half-grinned and held onto his broad shoulders.

"Sorry. I know I'm unstable."

I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the house. _If Josh and Tyler are here with me, then who is out there? _I jumped up and got intercepted by Tyler and Josh grabbing me by the arm and pulling me by the wrists and leading me out to the fire escape. "What's the issue here?"

"We had company and not the company that you would want. We just need to get out of here. They got through the broken window."

"Gee, I wonder who's fault was that." I asked, sarcastically. _Man, I love messing with this guy._

Tyler grumbled and pushed me down a couple steps. When we all reached the ground, I looked up to my level where my apartment was and saw a girl that looked two years older than me staring down at me in a cool manner. "Shit. Josh, grab Iris." Tyler ordered.

Soon, I felt the buff arms of Josh wrap around my waist and hug my body towards him. "Josh, let me go. You're hurting me." I complained.

"In your dreams." He answered. I gave up struggling knowing I wouldn't make his arms any looser. When we reached the beginning of a forest nearby, Josh let me down and I brushed myself. The forest was full of thick trunks and vines making the forest look dark and intimidating. _Being in a guy's arms isn't that comforting when you think about it. Being dragged by two strangers miles away into a forest from my apartment. Yippee. _**Bang. Bang. **Two lights flashed by disappearing into Josh and Tyler. Their bodies stumbled and fell numb. I turned around to find the same girl that was in my apartment. She was tall, probably 5'6, and skinny. She had a pale face with freckles and dark brown hair with shiny, solid, golden, cat eyes. She was dressed in skinny jeans that hugged her legs; she had a black tank-top with a thin leather jacket. She had a leather belt that held all her materials that weren't familiar to me. She had a silver gun with smoke spilling out of it. She walked towards me in a swift movement and had me surrounded by five of this girl. She duplicated 5 of herself in one movement and she was closing in on me.

"Who are you? Why did you shoot them?" They all grinned.

"We're here for you." They answered simultaneously with an echo.

They were three feet away and in a mili-second, she pulled herself into one and head-locked me. She held a knife to my throat that suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Tyler! Josh! HELP!" I exclaimed. _I'm only like seventeen! What did I do to this chick? _

The lady lowered her head to mine and whispered, "Oh. Don't worry. They're not dead, yet. They're just paralyzed," She raised her voice, "Right, boys?"

"I'm here." Josh answered.

"Same."

"Who is she?" I pleaded.

He confessed, "Iris. This is Jenna. She is . . . our sister."


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

**Breaking the Dark: ****_Chapter 6_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not uploading for a couple days but I finished this story in three and a half days so YES! I am getting better at this! I was trying to make this chapter longer and better? But what do I know, you guys are the readers so REVIEW. One review will make my day and every review motivates me to make a new chapter. I had the greatest idea. I'm starting this contest from this chapter to chapter 10 (5 chapters) where I choose my favorite songs and put some of the lyrics in my story. The hard part is that you have to figure out which part is the song and find out which song it is and the singer. The person, who gets the most right, will be turned into a character in my story or get to help me make a chapter for a story and I will give all the credit to them. Hopefully this is a contest you would like to participate in and PM me so I know who participated. Now here comes CHAPTER 6:**

"Who is she?" I pleaded.

He confessed, "Iris. This is Jenna. She is . . . our sister."

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

My stomach dropped. _They have a sister? Why didn't they mention her? What's next? They have five moms and twenty-five dads that had kids that walk on half of North America? _I turned my head to see Jenna's face staring me down with an atrocious grin; her optics glaring me with a sense of satisfaction. Jenna searched through her belt and discovered a thin and dry piece of rope. She wrapped it around my wrists and tied it tightly with about three knots. There was no way I can escape from the rope's grip. She turned me around and looked me right in the eye glared me down. Her cat-like eyes shined bright; enveloping me with a golden background. Her eyes wouldn't leave mine and I couldn't break from her hold on me. That's what it was. It was like her eyes were caging my freedom and it was forming around me, and soon, it would control me fully. The cage swallowed me and my knees buckled slightly. She had FULL control of me and I hated it. _STOP. Let me control my own body! _Her mind cut through mine and now she could read my thoughts. Her voice echoed through my head, _don't move. Stay here and stop struggling. _I complied as I had no power over her compelling voice. _No. No, NO, NO! _Jenna winced in pain as my voice screamed in her head. She glanced over and rolled her eyes. _STOP! I need to help Tyler and Josh! _I rejected.

_Do you seriously think they care about you? Please. You are just another girl found on the street. Don't think that you are so special that they'll actually risk their life for yours. _She scoffed. I was in total surprise. Such attitude in a thin body like hers. How dare she think of me like that? _You bitch! You don't know what they think. For all you know, they might like me enough to be my friend. Don't be so full of yourself. _I retaliated. I felt a push inserted into my head and an absence replacing Jenna's presence. She was gone and out of my mind to ignore my cries. _Okay. Move slowly._ I thought. I tried moving my right leg but it wouldn't budge. So I tried a little bit harder but with no avail, I cursed. _Shit! Why is her hold on me? She broke contact. This would've worked in some other vampire weird supernatural show. _I sighed. _But this isn't a show, it's my life. _I concentrated on moving my neck. Trying to feel my neck and trying to stimulate some sort of motion. I felt my neck cringe and turn to a 90 degree angle to my right. In the corner of my sentiment, I saw a sharp piece of wood. _I'm moving. Come on. Turn... _I encouraged myself. My head was rising with pressure and I soon became light-head and prostrated towards the ground silently. My sight caught upon Jenna's back facing me. She was grabbing metal handcuffs with a weird scent clung to it and attached it to Tyler's wrist and soon to Josh's wrist. Who knew what she was doing. She was putting handcuffs and other materials to hold them down. _Great! This is my chance. _I scooted my way to the branch and caught grip of it and angled it so the point of the tip was cutting at the breakable rope. I was using every second to its greatest. She was so involved with those boys being secure, that she totally forgot about me and gave me the chance of running away. I felt my bond snap, loosen, and fall to the floor. I sighed with relief. I concentrated in my mind to try and push the force away without her knowing and I could sense her force leave my mind till I could feel every bit of my mind back to mine. I kneeled and rose to my feet. I slowly backed away onto the cobble stone sidewalk and ran trying to leave no trace and no sound left behind.

**-JENNA'S PERSPECTIVE-**

I was looking down into my brothers faces. So full of anger and bewilderment. I grinned knowing that I got them pretty tight in those bonds. I first secured them in handcuffs perfumed with my secret spray to weaken them. After, I put tape on their mouths and wrapped a cloth of chloroform to their noses and dragged their limp bodies into my truck. I grabbed each of their legs and tugged. _Dang, they are some heavy material._

When their bodies were in the back of my pick-up truck hidden coolly next to other cars near a bakery 5 miles down, I walked back to find the kerf strand of rope that I attached to Iris's wrist earlier before laying on the floor without Iris. _Iris. That son of a bitch. How did she escape from my temptations? _I groaned. _Ill figure out that later. Now I have to catch Iris. _I rushed to my black Dodge truck, landed onto the driver's seat, and inserted my keys to make the engine roar with enthusiasm.

"You'll never catch up to her," Josh intercepted my thoughts; "She's a touch chick. It took both of us to keep her tame." He groaned.

"Oh I will and I'm surprised you actually found her. You two are soft pussycats and you'll never find the courage and strength to lift your arms and take her life away."

Tyler stayed quiet like the mama's boy he is and Josh complained on how she's gone but the next time I'll listen to Josh is in 2 thousand – NEVER. I shifted the wheel to the right and caught a glimpse of a shine of silver. _The escapee just became the prey. _I stomped on the gas pedal and the engine screeched in response; resulting the car to move twice as fast. I drove over to Iris and kicked the driver's door open. She heard the slam of the car door closing and turned around. When she saw who was in her presence, fear overcame her face and ran faster than she did before. I grinned and tried to intensify the connection between me and her to control her but all I felt was a brick wall that barricaded her cognition. I tried forcing my way through but her will was rough to breach. I sighed and followed Plan B: The Chase. I increased my speed and caught up to her. I jumped and tackled her from behind resulting in a grunt escaping her. I breathed real hard. _This girl is harder to catch than my reflexive cat. _I grabbed her wrists and held them tight against me to pick her up.

"Let me go!" She screeched. "I will cut off your head and beat your dead body with it if you don't let me go!"

I chuckled. I got close to her ear, "Silly human. You are no match for us."

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

_No match for people like them. _"What exactly are you guys?" I challenged her. Hopefully, she would tell me who they are and why I am involved in this!

"In your dreams. If you think you can outsmart me, you got another thing coming." _Not what I wanted to hear. _

As we reached her truck, I found the two bodies limp in her car with handcuffs: Josh and Tyler. She brought me to the side where Josh's head was and bent me over like cops do to criminals. She pulled my arm higher more than my shoulder can allow it to. _This bitch. Maybe if I close my eyes, I will wake up and all this will be a dream. _When she finished bonding my wrists together, she shoved me into the back seat face up and she leaned over. She had a white cloth like the cloth that kept her brothers asleep. _Chloroform. _"No! Get. That. Away. From. Me!" I kicked my feet wildly being hopeful to maybe hit her in a soft spot. She grabbed a roll of duct tape hidden under the leather seats and stripped a piece and pierced it with her teeth. "No. Leave us alone. Leave me-" She strapped the tape over my mouth concealing my pleas and stripped another piece to link my legs together. I was totally trapped and I was lying on the warm bodies underneath me. She tied the chloroformed cloth around my nose. I tried holding my breath knowing what to come but I can't hold on forever. My lungs felt like they were being pumped further and further and they could explode. It was a pain that I didn't want to feel. I gasped through my mouth and the intoxicating gas clogged my throat for a second and I coughed. I couldn't help but breathe through my nose. _Shit. _My vision started to dance and swirl; blurring and focusing. My head became dizzy and my vision became fuzzy while becoming dark. I became limp and comatose.

My head stirred and I was becoming conscious. I tried lifting my eyes but my eyelids felt so heavy. My eyes would make no effort to open all the way to I settled just for a squinting. I was in a dark room with only a lamp on a metal table. The walls seemed to have black padding on it like in asylums. It was cold and stuffy in here. It looked around me and I noticed I was sitting on a metal cheap chair with chains wrapping around my forearms and around my ankles. My eyes jerked open and I struggled against the metal. It was tight and giving me a ton of rough pressure.

"It's no use. We tried." A male voice appeared of nowhere.

I turned to see around me but with this dim light, all it lit up was the table. "Who's there?"

The sudden of a piercing light lit up the room and almost blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut to ease the pain forced onto my eyes. I opened my eyes with caution and right there in front of me was a pissed Jenna, a serious older man who had light blonde hair and green eyes, and a two, well, Tyler and Josh. Tyler and Josh were in my predicament. They were tied up in a chair but across the room.

"A lot of things happened while we were knocked out, weren't there?" Josh guessed.

"No shit, Sherlock! No help with your jack-ass of a sister." I gritted through my teeth.

I looked at Jenna who was pissed. She was growling and rushed full speed to me, but instead, she was intercepted by the older man. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear and she seemed to cool down. He let go of her slowly to make sure she didn't rip my head off.

_Chill, Iris. This isn't the right time for your dramatic outbursts. We can't help you right now so just shut your mouth and you'll be safe. _Josh's voice echoed in my head. I glanced at him who seemed to be acting normal.

_Why are you in my head!? How? _I questioned, my head fumbling around for answers to resolve my confusion.

_Stop asking a lot of questions. We have no time. Just say what I'm saying. Say: I mean no trouble and I will try to answer all of your questions as honestly as I can._

_There is no way in hell that I am saying that bull shit._

_IRIS! _I winced in pain as his voice boomed. _STOP being so ARROGANT and say it._

_NO!_

He sighed aloud and Jenna flashed a look of anger and confusion between the both of us. "What are you two doing?"

_Great, Iris, now she's suspicious._

_Yeah, because that's MY fault. _

"Nothing," I saved, "JOSH is just giving me weird and annoying glances and it's getting on my nerves." I lied, unconvincingly.

Jenna paused and rolled her eyes. I knew she wasn't going to believe that. Jenna shoved the older man into the corner and slammed her hand on the table. I jumped.

"Look, _Iris_, we all want to know about you. How about start from the beginning, huh? Do you have any idea what started all of this?" she asked, curiously.

_Iris, just tell her from the beginning. I know her and trust me; she won't stop until she knows the truth. Just tell her._ Josh stated.

_I don't know what started this all! I don't even know why you guys are here and now I have to tell my whole life story to total strangers? Please._

"So," Jenna goes on, "Are you going to start or are you going to keep looking at Josh giving him weird glances?" she asked annoyed.

_Tell her. _

_You wish ._I grinned. _You want to know the truth?_

_Iris, what are you going to-?_

"Look, _Jenna_, I have no idea how this ALL started. That's a question for me to ask you. I don't have to give you details about my life but all four of you have to tell me why I'm here now and why you guys are in my life! I didn't ask for this. You know what I SHOULD be doing? Studying for exams, hanging out with Iselina, living in my small apartment; not kidnapped by three strange people and being in a room answering questions I don't even know! Why don't you start? Tell me. Why _am _I here?" I uttered.

Jenna leaned back and glared me in the eye. I tried my best staring her down to show that I have no fear over her but I don't think I was doing a very good job with that.

"_George lets relinquere hic tria haec disserere earum exitibus." _Jenna spoke. I rolled my eyes as George nodded his head and walked out casually. He left out this padded door that seemed to blend in with room. She looked between me and her brothers and left. I heard the lock of the door twisting and turning. She locked the doors. Tyler sighed.

"Finally, we're alone. Now we can talk privately." Tyler confessed. I looked around the room and found a huge mirror. I remember that every investigating and interrogation movies, there are always these 'mirrors' where there is a group of people eavesdropping on the victim's conversations and in those movies, the stupid victims think it's just a mirror to look at yourself in. News Flash: It's not a mirror.

"No we're not, Tyler. You see that mirror over there," I said turning my head to my left to find this huge mirror that was dirty in the corners. I could only imagine how pissed Jenna is behind that mirror, "That's one way glass. They can see us and hear us, but we can't see or hear them. I'm not an idiot." I said aloud to make sure Jenna noticed.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"99.9% sure. I see them in interrogation movies all the time. It's very obvious." I sighed. _What are we going to do now, Josh? They can hear our conversation with we talk aloud. _

_How about we just talk like this then? _

_No, thank you. I'd rather just say quiet then. _

_Come on, Iris, we have some things we need to work out. _

_I said no._

Josh sighed aloud. "Is there something going on, you two?" Tyler questioned. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore that comment. We sat there in silence as the awkwardness in the room grew. My mind starting to drift off; my mind would always think of just standing up and when Jenna and George come in, I will just flatten them with a chair, grab their keys, and run out. I shook my head. _That'll never work. Think of something else._

_What will never work? _I looked at Josh in an exasperated expression. So he's going to be here the whole time to hear my thoughts?

_Did I ask you? _I said with an attitude. _Why can't everybody just leave me alone? My life sucks._

_Okay, geez. Just wanted to ask. _He shrugged.

I looked around the room. Josh was locked in his chair. His hair was slightly chaotic in an adorable way. He was just looking at his fingertips and that led me to look at his arms. They were fit and had muscle. If he hugged me, he could really bruise me if he tried to. My eyes pondered to his biceps, to his neck, and finally to his face. His face was creamy white color. He had light blue eyes with that weird but alluring gold ring around his eyes. Every time I looked at those gold rings, I wondered why they were there. I mean, I know they aren't HUMAN, but why are they there? Then his lips; they were so rosy pink and when he smiled, GOSH! Why is he so perfect? While staring at Josh, he noticed that I was staring at him. His lips curved into his perfect smile. _Are you okay? _He chuckled inside my head.

I turned my head so he wouldn't notice my cheeks turning bright pink. In the corner of my eye, I looked to see Tyler's emotion. He was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Aw. Someone's getting embarrassed. Iris, you got a little crush on Josh?" Tyler taunted.

"Shut up. You two are both douchebags." I demanded. This was so embarrassing! Both noticed that I was daydreaming about Josh, my stupid blush just confirmed that, and I have to hear them gloat about it. I have never been embarrassed in my life. I shouldn't be embarrassed because I don't know these fools but somewhere in my stomach, I feel like throwing up. "Ouch. That hurt so much," Josh lied, "It hurts right," Josh gestured his forefinger to his heart, "here. You know, where _our_ love starts?"

"Ha-Ha HA. Hilarious; you two should be comedians," I stated, sarcastically, "Now just leave me alone. I wasn't staring at Josh." I cried, childishly.

"Really? You don't remember this face?" Tyler asked. He stared me right in the eye and relaxed his face to make his expression dazed. He opened his mouth and curved a half-smile. If I didn't know him at all, I would've seriously thought he was gay. "Oh Josh. You're so handsome with your bright pearly whites and with those perfectly shaped cheekbones. Oh and your eyes! To DIE for. Want to kiss because you are so pretty!" He mimicked in a girly voice. I looked at Josh in disbelief as he started making kissy faces. They both closed their eyes and pushed out their lips. "Mwah, mwah, MWAAH!"

"You two are so childish! Leave me alone."

"Josh. I think she needs a peck on the cheek." Tyler added.

"I think she needs something more."

I rolled my eyes. _Shut the fuck up, Josh. Leave me alone. _

_You know you love me. Daydreaming about me, aren't you? Come on; just admit it and we'll stop._

_I don't like you! Stop being so full of yourself. _

_You know you want me._

_Hardly._ I scoffed.

_You know you want me. Want a little kiss? Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. _

On the outside, all I heard was Tyler making kissing sounds and saying taunting words. This was making my mind blow! I was getting a migraine and an embarrassment. My head felt like I was being hit with a metal pan on my temple. It was the worst and I wanted it to stop! Voice of Josh was filling up in my head and my ears were hearing plenty of taunts from Tyler and Josh. First of all let me say, this migraine was very very painful. My blood vessels were dilating in my brain. The symptoms of pain, sensitive to light, sound, sometimes smells, movement, and throwing up, were starting. There's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground. I swear that you should hear it; it makes such an all mighty sound. Louder than sirens. Louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell. I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole till there's nothing left inside my soul. As empty as that beating drum but the sound has just begun. The pain was unbearable!

The anger boiled up inside and I was up to here *positions hand over head*. I couldn't stand it anymore!

"Iris is getting it going on! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss, you two love birds! Honeymoon, Marriage, Kids. Great idea, huh?"

"You and me, together!" He sang. "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along. So, why can't you see ‒ you belong with me?"

Now there were all kinds of screams from men, women, and children screaming help in my head along with the boys. Wind was swirling around me; surrounding me like a shield. It was a blue wisp that was cold and protective over me. The wind made my hair whip around me and at my face. The sound was overloading my ears and drowning out their taunts. I couldn't calm down. I'm so tired of their annoyance and bull _shit_. I became to scream as the sound was beyond the pain I can handle. The only thing that was louder than the wind and my screaming was the crackle of the ceiling above us. I looked up and saw cracks lining up together and big crumbs of drywall became to plunge towards us. The drywall created dust as it collided with the hard floor. The echoes and yells in my head died down and faded away till I could only hear the wind, and soon, the wind died down around me. The wind was gone and so were the cries of help and taunts. My head lolled and I sighed from the relief and ease of pain. I breathed in and out; trying to calm my heart rate. I was so sore and numb. My throat was scarred. As I lifted my head, I looked around the misty room full of drywall dust. The metal shiny table was now dented with the legs broken with the table lying on the floor. The lamp was broken and shattered and now the only thing on the floor was the now disconnected drywall ceiling on the floor. I looked at the twins. Josh and Tyler had the same _what-the-fuck-just-happened _expression. Their beautiful smooth hair was now dusty, catastrophic, and full of knots. Their eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets and their clothes were smeared with dust and covered in drywall. I could only say one thing:

"What just happened?" I gasped.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you readers liked this chapter and please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Explain!

**Breaking the Dark: ****_Chapter 7_**

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

I could only say one thing:

"What just happened?" I gasped.

I laid my eyes upon the changed room. Everything above us collapsed; leaving us dusted with drywall, only, I was the only one clean. I searched my clothes to discern that my shirt was free of wall dust and that my jeans were bluer than the boys' eyes. My hair was perfectly untouched. Compared to Tyler and Josh, I felt like Danny Tanner from Full House. I focused my vision to Tyler. His face was completely frightened. His mouth was ajar and his eyes could've popped out of his eye sockets anytime now but it didn't come. I looked at Josh and he didn't look surprised at all! Josh didn't have the _what-the-fuck-just-happened _emotion anymore. He was shaking off the dust that was clouding his sallow shiny hair. His expression was harmonious and directed his attention to his shoulders that was piled with filth and flakes of drywall. I bet my expression was very surprising too!

"That's what I want to ask you!" Tyler exclaimed.

"If only I knew!" I yelled back.

"Yes, because bombing the ceiling off and keeping you clean and protected is just an accident." He scoffed, sarcastically.

"In my case it is!"

_Iris. What did you do?_

_STOP asking me that question. I. Don't. Know! _

_Tyler has a point you know! You can't just blow up a building because we were cracking a mere joke._

_A MERE JOKE?! _I exploded. _THAT WAS THE WORST, MOST ANNOYING AND EMBARRESSING CONVERSATION EVER! I know he has a point, _I breathed, _but that doesn't mean I know what just happened._

_Figure SOMETHING out before Jenna-_

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the door burst open and hit the wall. The padded doors' hinges loosened and disconnected resulting in the door to fall, adding to the mess itself. George was in the front, on stance ready to fight as if we had an advantage. One word: restraints. George's broad shoulders were blocking Jenna's face. She was less pissed than George but was angrier than I have seen her before. It's a new record! Josh and his twin twisted their neck 135 degrees looking out of the corner of their eyes. George's eyes were about to protrude out of his eyes from the mess I made. It was an accident! He stiffly turned around and glared Jenna down.

_"Hinc volo nunc!" _He vociferated. Jenna froze not knowing what to do. Her face was a mix of anger and fear. She cocked her head from us to her friend and stuttered, "_Mi domine." _She crawled out of George's shadow and opened a door right behind me that blended in with the black room conveying in an autumn wind that chilled my body. She pulled my chair pulling me back. She dragged it through the door and led it to a pickup truck leaving behind the screech from the metal legs of the chair scrapping against the tile floor shifting to concrete. Later on, she had all three of us, still chained to chairs, in the back of her pick-up truck. Jenna revived the engine and we were off, driving onto the highway; we were completely isolated. For 10 minutes, for what seemed like 2 hours, we haven't talked; not one peep. It was too awkward for us that not one of us dared to open our mouths. I rolled my eyes. We need to get the ball rolling again. _You two need to spill some beans about all of this! _I looked at Josh grimly. His head jerked up, completely off guard on my comment.

_You need to give us an explanation. _

_Yeah, said the guy that kidnapped me and got me into all this trouble._ I scoffed. He stayed silent. He knew I was right and yet he ignored my command. I sighed.

"Someone, give me some answers here so I'm not completely lost. I've been abducted from my own home and I have been tortured ever since then! I am stuck with TOTAL strangers! I might even die out here with your psycho sister and weird species of yours." Right then and there, I knew I crossed the danger line. I felt like I crossed the Berlin Wall and I was about to be shot down. They didn't even know that I knew that but now, I revealed that I did. Their faces became in a crimson color with a straight line as a mouth. They were furious.

"How did you know that, Iris?" Tyler intimidated. I shrank my head.

"What? No, what did I just say? You know, I say crazy things sometimes when my head is going off. With my crazy mind and all, stupid weird things come out, you know? So-" I blurted, trying to defend myself.

"Iris," Josh cut in, "How did you find out? Voluntarily tell us or you'll be forced to."

I kept my mouth shut. _Force me to? You must be out of your mind! You can't force me to tell you shit! _Keeping my mouth closed was easy until I gazed at their expressions. It was a mixture of anger and a death stare. It was obvious they thought I was being arrogant and a huge brat. I let my head fall so my chin can touch my chest. _Who cares what they think,_ I thought, _it's their fault I'm here. When they kidnapped me, they should've known what was going to happen._

"Iris." Tyler broke in.

I jerked my head up, his voice confounding me from making myself feel better. I looked into his eyes, his blue eyes getting smaller as the silver circle overloaded his. The thin line of silver broadened so that his whole pupil was pure silver. As my mind pondered deeper into his, the silver color melted into a shiny liquid and became an ocean I was lost into. The shiny waves were overlapping and I felt my mind loosen and I couldn't mentally reach my control. The wind was knocked out of me.

"Iris, when and how did you find out?" Tyler asked calmly.

"In my apartment, when I was pretending to sleep, you broke through my window and when the glass cut through my arm, Josh was going deranged and berserk," I said, mindlessly, as Josh lowered his head, embarrassed, "and you knocked out Josh. You later saw me run into my room and you joined me, and soon, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I overheard Josh say: If this all goes south, our race will collapse among the humans and they'll find out about us, and you said: yes, because humans have a fair chance against us. That's when it came to me, you two weren't human." _No, why did I just say that?!_

Tyler broke eye contact with me and the pressure was released from my lungs. I breathed in deep, trying to catch my breath. "What. Did You. Just. Do To Me?" I spit out. No answer. "Tell me! You just FORCED me to tell you what you wanted to know and now I am supposed to sit here like you didn't do that to me? What _did _you do? Some kind of alien magic power or something?"

"Something like that." Josh entered.

"And?" I asked, hoping for them to tell me the truth.

"You want to tell her?" Josh asked. I jerked my head to Tyler who was contemplating his decision in his head. "I think it's better if you tell her, Josh." Josh sighed.

"Okay, Iris, keep an open mind." I nodded. "We aren't _humans _like you."

_Geez, I didn't know that. _I thought, sarcastically.

"Tyler and I are _Picona's_. There are different _kinds _of Picona's. Now, nobody has ever heard of a Picona before because history sucks and doesn't like to face the _'mythical'_ truth. Picona's looks like regular people but when they die, they take form in another human's body to possess them and control them until the human dies or the Picona's have a chance of living in a better condition of a human."

_So, they are in another person's body?_

"I know what you are thinking about, Iris," Josh cut in, "No. This is our _real _body. We never died yet but us Picona's can live for a really long time in our original body so we are about," He looked at Tyler, "This year is 2013, right?" He asked Tyler in confirmation and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"So we are about one-hundred and nineteen years old."

ONE-HUNDRED AND NINETEEN YEARS OLD?! They are one-hundred and two years older than me! No human can live that long so what are these Picona's capable of? They live for a long time and they can appear in another person's body? Now I am wondering if all those people on the news saying that they were possessed from a spirit were actually true!

"All of us contains powers; different powers. My brother and I, since we are twins, we have mostly related powers, the mind. We are super smart and wise; we can control people with our minds. Anything you beings can do with your minds, we can do 10x better. We can also read minds, as you already noticed. Jenna is also a Picona but she is a different Picona. She can use her eyes to manipulate people as her victims. She can make you see things to convince you to do anything she wants you to do. It's really confusing but when you get used to our side, you'll understand." He explained.

This was way too much knowledge I could take. I kept trying to put this puzzle together but there were still pieces that didn't go right together and probably after this conversation, there probably would be pieces missing in the aftermath.

"Okay," I spit through, "Then what is _Fini, Fineani Secila _thing?" I asked. This was from before. I heard it in my dream as it echoed through my head and it sounded like French or Latin.

They both chuckled. "You mean _Finem Seculi._ In our society, couples weren't allowed to have twins because it went against an ancient law we had, so rarely, people would have twins and if _somehow_ it happened, our Council made it public. They made this huge game for the twins to wipe one out when they reach one-hundred and twenty years old since the first pair of twins was the one-hundred and twentieth year of our people."

"But," I stuttered, "You two are one-hundred and _nineteen_. That's one year away!" Their faces fell. I got something wrong here and it was worse than the situation they were setting here.

"Iris. We don't have a year left. Our birthday is in two months. It's over for one of us in a limited time of weeks."

_She may be different but a life will be at stake. One will die one way or another. If this all goes south, our race will collapse among the humans and they'll find out about us._ His voice echoed in my head. As if on purpose, the car swerved around the road; the tires leaving tracks on the charcoal colored path. Our chairs slid and glided across the back of the pick-up Dodge; the world's glance was only a blur until the car hit something hard and flipped to its side. The sharp shards of window glass busted and flew all around and a few pieces permeated through the thin top layer of the skin on my face. I could feel the cold blood sliding down my cheek but soon, the cut became numb and made everything around it the same way. My conscious started to fail and my eyelids felt heavy. I didn't resist when sleep was calling my name; everything went black.

I could feel my body swift and sway in a rough motion. Two bulk arms were surrounding my body, caressing me in a protective but careful manner; groping my shoulder and knees. My head rested on his muscular warm chest and I could feel his chest rising and falling, indicating he was breathing. His breathing had a steadied beat as my head was close to his nose. My eye lids tried on opening to reveal the stranger carrying me leaving my with an open slit. I raised my eyes for all it was worth knowing that this might be my last chance to see who is caressing me before my mind rests. My vision slurred and I could only see smudges and blobs of colors. It looked like a black man with a navy blue suit. He looked shiny bald and his huge body formed kind of showed that he was a built being. The older man noticed that I was fighting the battle of consciousness and made his words reassuring, "It'll be alright. Go to sleep." I don't ignore them but instead, I follow his instructions especially because I am not in the shape of escaping. I lay lifeless, waiting for my nap to be over.

This time, I didn't have a woeful dream. _Maybe it's because that was a nap and not a _real _dream_. I twitched my hand underneath be to feel that I'm resting on a taciturn leather settee. My neck was sore from being held by this stranger in his hard arms. _The stranger!_ This lets memories flood in my mind. The stranger, the crash, the _Picona's_. That's where I bolted right up. "TYLER? JOSH?" I look around to see the room vacant. It looked small; the same size as my apartment but a bid tidier. Whoever owned this apartment, made some cash during their days. Every couch they had, it was leather. The floor was _full_ tile which is very expensive. They also contained and hung a flat screen 80'' Emerson television on the wall which must've cost these people a _fortune_. The walls were painted a light yellow, making a sunset or a sunrise bounce off the yellow and make this room shine. It was gorgeous as the beautiful mix of colored flowers and plants decorated this room like a garden. This room looked familiar and it didn't ring a bell but what place is so familiar to me that I can't lay a finger on? As one name popped into my head, a tan tall woman about eighteen emerged into the room. She had chocolate brown hair and light russet eyes seemed to make her face more beautiful. She was thin and she wore dark sapphire jeans with a white tank matching her white slides. Her plump pink lips grinned showing her dead-drop gorgeous perfect smile. I jumped into her arms. "Iselina!" I bellowed. My only and best friend lived here; of course she did with her wicked sense of style. She embraced me in her arms and hugged me tight. I haven't seen her since I was last in high school. "IRIS!" She screams back. We release each other and she pulls my arm and drags me over to the couch I was just laying on. She gestured her hand for me to comprehend that she wanted me to _sit & stay._ She walked into her chef like kitchen and opened her refrigerator. "Would you like anything to drink?" She offered. My throat was parched. I haven't drunk anything in forever.

"Do you have water?"

She chuckled loudly. "Ha! Water? You are very funny, Iris, you really are!"

I looked at her in a confused expression. She glanced and noticed, "Oh, you weren't kidding?" I giggled. Same ole, Iselina. "What happened to junk freak and soda-everyday Iris? Did she lose herself when she didn't come to high school?" She asked while returning to bring my water. I took it from her and sipped; the h2o gliding down my throat, reviving my voice.

"Sorry, Iselina, I've had . . . troubles down in my apartment between me and these two guys." I moaned. "I kind of escaped from them a few moments ago." I wish I could tell her about this dark man that brought me from the car wreck but I had a feeling not to. She doesn't need to know _all_ the details.

"Iris? Did you somehow get short-term memory loss? My body guard brought you here. He saw you in a car wreck and noticed you from our pictures together," she continued as she raised her arm to see her photographs of Iselina and me. One at Bush Gardens with me in my short-shorts and a black tank while Iselina was wearing the same matching outfit. Another picture displayed when we were about six years old at our mom's old house with slinkies and in our tiny cute dresses. So many memories hanging on her wall. "I saw him through a blur but I got knocked out."

"So, what _did _start that wreckage?" She asked full of curiosity. I sighed.

"Well," I gulped some more water as my throat dried up from her question. She wants to know the truth and I can't lie that well. She looks me in the eye full of seriousness and concern so I only had one choice: the truth. "I met these two guys named Josh and Tyler and they broke into my house and kidnapped me." She gulped real hard. She face grew pale as I added more details. "Also, I met their psycho sister who tried to murder me! We flipped over and the car crashed while the boys and I were tied up in ropes and chains hence the marks on my body. But other than that, I'm fine." I look at the face emotionless expression on her face. "You okay?" I requested.

"Ye-yeah," She stuttered, "I'm-"

She was soon interrupted by the punch on Iselina's wooden door spilling splinters of wood everywhere. We jerked up, dropped our drinks to the floor, and stood back. I beheld out of the corner of my eye to see that Iselina was stretching over her sofa to reach a black weapon. A Glock. It was fully loaded and she hid it behind her backbone. The door bursts open to reveal a pissed Josh and Tyler. They were in stance; ready to fight. Iselina revealed her weapon and shot two bullets into each of them. They grunted and held their wounds to stop the little streaks of blood running down their shoulders and necks.

"Get away from us, you two bastards!" She threatens. All this was happening too fast for me to react. Once I have gotten to my senses, I snatched the gun away from Iselina. With no idea this was going to happen, Tyler sped up to Iselina's frozen body and held her throat tight; closing her throat. I raised my gun and pointed it to his face. "Let her go!" I yell. Not my best friend. She's all I have. I won't lose her. Tyler looks at me in confusion. "Why are you confronting and being an ally with the enemy?" Tyler screeches. He holds Iselina tighter resulting in Iselina to clutch his hands around her throat to bring some air into her lungs. "I said 'let her go'!"

Tyler tightens and I swear I could've seen a flash of fear and her concentration seeping away. There was only one answer for Tyler that I knew he would respond to, or at least hope he would. I slowly raised the gun to my temple and tilted my head high.

"If you kill her, your choice will kill me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am very sorry I haven't updated in forever and thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. Thank you so much! I was busy with school and since exams are coming up, I have to study for a lot of stuff but I promise that in the summer, there will be bucket loads of chapters! Thanks for the viewers who stayed there from the beginning and now. I love you *hugs all of you* Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Why Would We Stay Here?

**Breaking the Dark: ****_Chapter 8_**

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

I breathed in, hoping that they wouldn't take the chance to kill Iselina. Her face was a bright florid when Tyler finally decided to release Iselina. She fell in a heap on the floor. I dropped the Glock across the floor and flew to Iselina's rescue, helping her breathe in and out. I instructed her to raise her arms over her head for better air and lung circulation. I stood up and blocked Iselina for her defense. "What the _hell _is wrong with you two?!" I defended. They can't just break into a house every time to get what they want. They broke into our house, stole me and almost killed Iselina. This 'adventure' has taken a horrible turn from the moment it started. "How did you even escape the restraints Jenna set for you? Little loose for some . . ." I paused, thinking Iselina might know too much from my outburst, "regular people that aren't some other creatures with powers?" I played.

_So much for covering their butts. I'm not the _best _liar._

Josh sighed in exasperation, "Iris. We didn't escape, really. But that's not why we are here, she knows. About us. We've met her before." I turned around to see Jenna regaining her breath standing straight up; she grabbed me and hid me behind her, making me seem defenseless. She uses her right hand to reach deep into her right back pocket to a lump that was poking out; out of the corner of my eyes, her bodyguard, that supposedly carried me here, joined in the party. He beheld the view of Tyler and Josh and automatically came upon an opinion that these two were dangerous; pretty smart guy for someone that I just met. I could imagine her grinning; showing she has two advantages: Her own bodyguard and me; they definitely can't hurt me because they had _plenty _of chances. Jenna, as quick as a cheetah, pulled a gun out of her shoes in her left hand and pulled a knife out of her bra in her right. She was in full fight mode; so was Josh and Tyler and here I am, behind Iselina, waiting for something to happen. But this was my chance to change whatever was going to happen. I slipped from Iselina's shadow, slid over to the gun I threw down earlier and cut the stare that was building up. "Everybody has to chill, okay? Now I am going to ask some questions and I want some honest answers. I've been kidnapped, tortured, and I'm in a middle of a fight between my best friend and two guys; I deserve some answers. Now, how do you know each other? Some kind of alliance?" I question.

"It's exactly the opposite," Tyler answered, "Your _friend _here is a part of a group of trusted people that knows about our people. She's a hunter; more like an assassin that hunts our kind in the night to capture our people of wrong-doings." He finished in disgust. _Okay, she has three advantages. _I am very confused. "Okay," I follow, "She's just doing her job; what's wrong with that?" Tyler hangs his head down, a bloodshot hue overcoming his face. He breathes in deeply and exhales out loud in frustration and anger. "You don't get it, Iris. She killed our parents." Hold on, Iselina, my best friend for _years,_ has been hiding a secret this big? Of killing their parents? "Okay," I say sarcastically, "she killed your parents. If so, how? She's only my age; an eighteen year old can't take down two alien-ish parents. I don't believe you two, blaming a young innocent girl that's my friend."

"Believe us, she's not your friend." He fired.

"I've known her for years. We're sisters; we know everything about each other." I paused. Well, not _everything_ since she didn't tell me this. "Fine, tell me this 'fight' that had brought your parents on their knees." Jenna came through the door and stood behind the doors. I didn't even know she was present! In my mind, I knew that a part of it was hoping she died in that wreck. Fate proved me wrong. "Like I said," Josh cut in, "She released us knowing that we'd come for you and she used her power to find you, well the person that _brought _you." I almost forgot about Izzy's body guard was here until Jenna glanced into his eyes. His metal chain around his neck, which I hadn't noticed before, was being pulled by himself and he was twisting it and cut off his esophagus to keep from breathing. He was choking and his face was turning an elaborate purple color. I didn't understand until I noticed Jenna wasn't leaving his eye contact. _She can manipulate others using her eyes._ She was convincing him to choke himself! "Hey!" Iselina called out. She sprang, aiming for Jenna but two boys interfered and held her arms behind her back: Josh and Tyler. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the hard tile with a hard _clack! _Jenna slowly craned her neck to me and before I knew it, she caught my glance and held me there. _This is my last moment. She's going to choke me; maybe even worse. She may force me to personally skin myself or hang myself. Is that even possible? _I was dead wrong. Swirls clouded my vision blocking me from what's real until a new memory flashed into my head.

_I was in a cobble stone room. Dirty old bricks piled up as a whole circle. Where there was supposed to be a window, a hole was there that revealed there was a mob going outside banging on the wooden raggedy door. In the faint dim light of the moon, you can see villagers with pitch forks and torches with a blazing blue fire which indicated that these were the old times. I heard a sound of a pebble being kicked; skidding across the room. I turned to see two adults. One man who was muscular and had blonde hair with a few singed marks in the back; probably from being raided by that mob outside. He had blue eyes; one eye with a silver circle and one with a golden one. He wore black dressy pants, a black shirt with a black vest. His face was full of anger; full of concern. Next to him was a lady. She had brown eyes with brown hair. She had a full black dress and they were whispering in a quiet tone. They walked across the weird Aztec building. I backed up knowing they'd see me soon but hadn't noticed. "Hello? You two know I'm here, right?" I asked, hopefully they wouldn't see me so I can make a quick get-away. They kept talking without any knowledge that I was here. _

_"Taylor, you know what's out there! They are starting a small little mob but we . . . we can make something more. Our society can start a rebellion! We can wipe out the human race and start our own . . . no hiding, no secrets."_

_"Joseph, not with the two boys around; they're just kids. We can't drag them into this already! They're not old enough to defend for themselves; they don't even know who they are." She defended._

_"We can leave the boys here . . . with the mob. They'll take care of them; they can kill them for all I care!" he took ahold of this Taylors' wrist in affection, "All I need is you and we can start a new life with a rebellion and we'll be the leaders!"_

_This man is psycho! Would he seriously leave his newborn children for this mob to kill or dissect or something? Why would this woman be with him?_

_"Joseph," She said in disgust while ripping her wrist from his grip, "How DARE you think that way! Leaving the children; are you insane?!" the couple paused and turned their head above them. I stood there; waiting for something to pop out but nothing came. Now who looks stupid? I thought. All of a sudden, a young teenager, which was dressed in a black suit with black boots to blend in the night, fell through the whole in the ceiling and rolled onto her knee and pulled out a huge sniper full of needles that's filled with green liquid. Okay, I look stupid. She had a tan skin with auburn locks. Iselina? She shot a needle right into Joseph who collapsed against the wall and twitched when the green oozy liquid was spilling into him. He twitched one last time and he was gone, he disintegrated to dust. The mom was shining with anger. She flung herself to Iselina and slit her neck one-fourth of the way; blooding spilling on her right shoulder. She grabbed a hold of Iselina's head and kept her gaze. Iselina was in a trance; her face getting red about to burst. She screamed in a high pitched voice and I cowered in pain for the suffer that was applied to my ears. She came back to reality as she blinked and she switched their positions; she pulled out a knife that was dipped into that poisonous green goo and aims it for Taylor's heart. Taylor grabbed her wrist and pushed Iselina to the wall and corner-trapped her; Taylor snatched the knife and threw it out the window into somebody else leading into a faint scream. I could still hear the mob roaring outside with the chaos of these two. Everything was happening too fast. Secretly, Iselina cocked out a secret needle from her boot and plunged into Taylor's heart. Taylor's competitive face changed into a face full of pain and misery as the goo seeped into her veins. She dropped at my feet and looked me into my eye. "Protect . . . my . . . boys." She stuttered as the poison took over and stole her life. Was she looking at me? Was that _meant_ for me? I looked back at Iselina; hoping for an explanation but she was gone like the wind. She definitely didn't see me but what I did see was a transparent wind seeping out of Taylor's body and traveling through me forcing me to close my eyes. _

I opened my eyes to see Jenna in front of me, Iselina's body guard on the floor; the blood staining the floor, and Iselina, strapped with Josh and Tyler restricting her so she can't fight. She looks differently to me now; knowing that that flashback can't be conjured up out of nowhere. "Iselina, is that true?" I asked in disbelief.

"After she left, she took us and left us on our own. We had to grow up by ourselves with Jenna. We struggled with food; we struggled knowing who we are and how we keep ourselves alive until we met . . ."

"No time for that, Josh." Jenna cut in. "She has to die and we have to leave. Let's go; finish the job." Jenna finished and left. "NO!" I screamed. Josh and Tyler stopped and stared at me. "Please," I begged. "She's all I got; you can't kill her." I explained. "Why shouldn't we?" Tyler asked.

I sighed. _Didn't I just explain why?_ "Well . . . you can use her for information. Ask her questions and see what she knows?" Hopefully, they would buy this lie just to keep her safe and the only person who knew what I was planning was Iselina.

"Yeah, I can tell you stuff that you three don't know. I contain many secrets and if you kill me, you can never hear what I have to say." She said, teasingly. Iselina just _had_ to push it. Josh sighed. "They have a point, man. She's valuable." He surrendered gruffly.

Tyler paused, thinking of the pros and cons of this situation. "Fine, but she will be kept under our vision and she'll be restricted from further use than this." They both shoved her through her front door and I soon followed.

In the truck, Jenna was in the driver's seat, Josh and Tyler were in the middle seats because _no one_ wanted to sit next to the problem, and Iselina and I were in the third row, whispering. Josh and Tyler kept on glancing between Jenna and each other's expressions. They were probably mentally reading each other's mind since Josh and I had a connection. Josh drifted off, his breathing turning to a slow and steady rhythm, his head lolling from side to side as the car swerved on the streets. Tyler stood on guard as a rock, staring straight ahead; his eyes never blinked as if he was in a trance. I turned my head to Iselina. She wasn't tied up, she didn't have a scarf gagging her pleas, and she didn't have rope marks scuffing her skin to a rash. All she had were purple and blue bruises on her wrists and shoulders. I nudged her causing her to flinch for self-defense. I motioned my eyes to the back door of the truck. She caught the message and stared at Jenna. She was right. Jenna had feline cat reflexes. She could _catch _a cat before the animal has the instincts to move. I roll my eyes showing that I'm not afraid of Jenna. I glance at the back door and I motioned my hand; twisting it side to side symbolizing that we twist the knob of the door. I lifted my other hand and flattened, it and with my other hand, I used my middle finger and my forefinger to walk across my left hand. Her face turned pale and she nodded, unsure of the outcome of this situation. I lifted my hand cautiously to the long knob and slightly turned it left. Nothing had changed. Josh was asleep, Tyler was staring into space and Jenna was still driving. _This is my only chance . . . pull the lever fast . . . Go now. _I paused. I breathed in as the butterflies and anxiety thrilled inside me. _Go now. _I still didn't pull it. I glanced at Iselina who was clearly in utter confusion. I sighed quietly. _Gosh, I need to grow some . . . _I closed my eyes and hauled the crank down. A loud siren blared in our ears as mysterious red lights swirled out of nowhere like cop lights. These lights could illuminate a dark ally and it blinded us for a few seconds. The light bursting through this dark truck wasn't helping either. We were losing mere and important seconds of our amateur escape plan. I jumped out three feet off the truck and almost tripped from the downfall. I wasn't used to jumping off cars especially because I never thought I would need to. I lifted my weight, which seemed to weigh heavier from the suspense, and I reached for Iselina's when I realized Tyler just grasped her ankle as Josh still didn't budge from the noise. Jenna stomped on the brakes; the car screeching with the sudden response, leaving black tire tracks on the slightly charred road. _I've got this far, mine as well carry out my plan. _I gathered all my strength and waited until Tyler had to loosen a little to have a firm grip on Iselina's ankle. I took my chance and pulled her out the chaos of the truck. With the sudden loss of strength, we both stumbled onto our backs with a _thud! _I scrutinized and realized Jenna was fumbling with her belt and her frustration was helping her situation; Tyler was stunned for a split second and jumped over the seat and Josh was, well, he was knocked out! I stood up and slammed the back door in front of Tyler's face to block his path. "IRIS!" I heard him yell. I sprang over to Iselina and pulled her up. We both ran over the other side of the road where a scary thick forest stood. It contained a misty haunted look among the think trunks full of bushy leaves. It was blocked with metal lined fencing that was about six feet tall, had two metal lines that eventually had continuing spikes to keep out humans and animals from intersecting and they were about three feet apart. Iselina jerked back thinking that we had a better chance of just running down the opposite direction. I pulled her next to me and bent down through the three foot space avoiding the spikes. Two spikes caught me on the arm and back but it only cut my shirt deep enough to leave a scar two inches deep. I turned and helped Iselina through without the spikes ruining her clothes. We stood back to catch our breath. We were still in sight but they were all still inside the vehicle that we thought it wouldn't _hurt _to relieve the pain from our lungs. Iselina nudged me in the ribs and I glared at her. She motioned toward the car and I followed. Tyler stood on the outside; he was just . . . standing there like a statue. His emotion was smug. He grinned evilly; Iselina and I glanced up in reflex and saw a block dot in the sky. It looked like it came from the middle of Tyler the pick-up truck. It became bigger and bigger. _Wait. It's not getting bigger . . . it was . . . coming closer. _We focused on the object and it had a white string on the top with a yellowish and reddish dot making the string shorter. My eyes bulged and I grasped Iselina's elbow, "ITS A BOMB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We both turned and ran, but when we were only two feet from our original position, a loud excruciating pitch in my ears followed by a genuine incandescent heat searing our skin and blowing our bodies off our feet and into the air. We collided with the ground as the air was knocked from our lungs. We gasped for air and from the pain all over our body. I turned to examine my body and I saw burning flesh. My shirt on my back and the spot of jeans on my left upper thigh was totally burned and disintegrated. The blast was so dangerous and powerful, it didn't stop with my clothing, it burned through my clothes and it smoldered my skin leaving chunky dark red meat throbbing pain through my body. My own blood drizzled down my thigh and back staining my shirt and jeans. With my thigh, it felt like a burning hot knife was being plunged into my muscle. To my spine, it feels like a baseball bat slammed into you, along with a red hot branding iron shoved deep into my back. The pain was too much to handle and I couldn't help screaming out. My scream would've been loud as fuck but the lump in my throat from crying clouded out my cry.

I moved my finger to my thigh to carefully cover my wound. The searing pain traveled to where my finger made contact with my thigh. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. The shock to the system makes everything shut down inside of me, I couldn't move much, if at all. The realization of the runaway plan came back to me. I pushed as much pain out of my mind and cleared it so I can focus on getting us as far as possible.

I pivoted to Iselina. She had a blood red scar along her spine also and had a burned circle on her right calf. Luckily, it didn't cut her too deep; it would just leave a long bruise. I picked her up carefully to not damage us even more. "Iselina." I spoke finally. "Iselina, get up. We have to leave." Her eyes stayed closed; her mouth ajar in shock. "Iselina? Stop, just go through with the struggle!" I shook her violently and she didn't budge . . . at all. "ISELINA!" My mind pondered until it hit the thought . . . TYLER and JOSH! I glanced to my right. Josh and Tyler were trying to pull Jenna through the tangle of four seatbelts. _Just leave her. She's not worth it; every woman for themselves! _I thought. _No, I can't leave her. She's my only friend and I am not leaving her body to these monsters. _

_So you'd rather kill yourself trying to save her than live? You can't save a life if you're not even safe yourself! _I retaliated to my other conscience. _You know what, she's all I got so fuck you and your reasoning._ I gripped Iselina and tried hurling her over my shoulder without putting too much pressure on my spine. I trudged down the hill in the forest bending under tree branches and jumping over river banks and spines and rolling down bumps as I hear Tyler's voice echoing through the cluster of trees.

I soon came upon a huge fish-free saltwater river. I walked onto a brown sturdy boulder and knelt down to push Iselina off my shoulder. The cool breeze relieved the pressure off my wounds. I sat on the rock breathing in and out, spreading out the level of pain throughout the rest of my being. In and out; in and out. The rhythm changed as I heard a thump in the woods. I flinched and fell over the cliff of the boulder and into the river. The sudden feel of salt on my flesh made the pain increase with a burning sensation. I pulled my head underwater to only find out a feel of fire on my left temple. I screamed out at the top of my lungs; the bubbles substituting my scream and floating to the top. When my wounds seemed to calm down, I slowly stood up. Right in front of my eyes, I saw a cave as big as an RV; as colossal and as wide as an RV. The cave was dry and had soft dry sand on the floor. It seemed deserted. I smiled. _This is the only chance to get away and be obscure. _I quickly pull the unconscious body in the river and haul her body into the cave. I haul her to the back so we can hide in the shadows. I lay her against the back wall of the cave and sat down across from her. I breathed in the predicament we were involved in. The only thing that I couldn't get out of my mind was Tyler. He was just standing there when the bomb blew in our faces. _And . . . when I first met Josh, I found him standing there when Josh killed John. _Is this a coincidence? _Two times . . . two times he sat there waiting for an accident to happen. Is he trying to . . . kill me?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so very sorry that I totally neglected my story. With my exams and studying, I have totally forgotten about my writing duties. Please forgive me and I had to conjure up this chapter and now I am hoping that most of my viewers, hopefully loyal, still are waiting for me. Please enjoy my chapter and please, please, ****_please_**** hand me a bone here and review my story! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 - What Kind Of Sign Is This?

**Breaking the Dark: ****_Chapter 9_**

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

_Maybe it's just a coincidence . . . _I thought. _But what if it's not? I mean, don't be too oblivious. Anything could happen at any time. _What was weird about coming to the cave was there was a dirt path that we hadn't noticed before. It led to the river but it never crossed my mind as long as I found shelter. I shook it off. We sat in the cave, no sun shining in here making us sit in this icy ass cave with no cover. I sat back against the impenetrable and arid wall staring at Iselina. _What have I brought her into? She has obviously been in this situation and used a lot of work to get out of it. _I looked away. Every time I look at her face, my mind races. How has she been pulling this job off with school and friend issues? I have known her since I was a little kid and how did she make herself look younger? _Hold up, Iris. Who said you had to believe Tyler and Josh? _Josh. _We haven't been speaking lately. He would always penetrate my mind with his stupid voice. _

_Stupid voice, huh? Wow, I never thought you would be thinking of _me. It was Josh. He must have been eavesdropping on me.

_I thought you left. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you three. _

_Too late, sweetie. You were born involved so there is nothing you can do about it to leave this situation. Especially Iselina; she's involved but you still want to be there for her . . . Why?_

_Don't call me sweetie; I don't need to explain to you two. Wait. How was I _born _to be involved? What kind of bullshit is that? _

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _The sound of disapproval echoed through my mind. _Keep the foul language to yourself, honey. _

_Answer my question. _

I heard him moan in his head. _I guess. Tyler has been waiting . . . for you. _

_Are you drunk or something? _

He chuckled. _I don't drink, Iris. Look I got to go, okay? We're trying to restart the car and we're trying to find you two._

_No! We don't want to be found. Why do you think we ran away? _

Iselina's' leg twitched and a light inside me lightened. She may be alive. In the background, Josh was speaking gibberish while I was trying to see if she actually can move now. "Iselina? Iselina." I spoke. Her eyes fluttered and her vision settled on me. "Iris!" She hugged me tight with her cold arms and she shivered as we shared our own temperature. She released me and pushes me down against the wall. "Don't move, Iris. I bet your back is so sore and damaged from the bomb and carrying my unconscious ass all the way into this deep jungle." I obeyed her order and shook my head. "I was fine, just worried about you, you know?" She chuckled. "I swear sometimes, you act like those prissy girls from horror movies. You should've left me there! Your back is already jacked up!"

"Yeah, and leave you with them? You already have bad history. Since I wouldn't be there, they would've killed you!" I grunted. She rolled her eyes and touched her throat. "Did you so happen to catch any food or water?" I laughed. "Oh right," she mimicked, "Girly girls don't catch anything but good looks and guys. I'll go get something." She got up and crawled halfway through the cave and I followed. "Iris," She explained while turning around, "You're not in the condition for food gathering." What am I? Peeta from the Hunger Games? Too incapacitated to get food?

"Speak for yourself. I breathed through the pain and you slept through it. We both have spine complications so if you're gathering food, so shall I."

She sighed. "So stubborn these days," She laughed. "Come on. Find a feast. We haven't eaten in _hours_."

"Right, I forgot. Rich girls are used to eating four meals a day while I can barely pay off the bills with my part-time job; not enough money for food." I sassed. She stumbled into the water and grunted as more pain filled her body. "Come on before I scream." She helped me down and I sighed as my earlier meeting with the salt helped my wound immune against the salt water. We swam across the river onto a marsh and pulled ourselves onto dry land. "Iselina, you go slaughter something and I'll get something to drink, got it?" I asked. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Sure, leave me to the hard part. Come on, I'll need help catching an animal."

"And what makes you think _I _can?"

"Because animals _love _you. They only come to you; it's like you have a special connection with them."

I grunted. She was right; even I noticed it. Birdies and squirrels always ran up to me and stayed there, waiting for me to give them food or just hold them. I was the animal magnet; the weirdo at school. We walk ahead without talking to each other. We hear tweeting and squirrels running up and past us. They see me but when they see Izzy, they scurry for the hills. "Izzy, you're just sending negativity _everywhere_. Just leave me be and you'll do your thing." She nods and leaves behind a trunk. I walk ahead and whistle _Rockin' Robin, _a childhood song of mine. I look back and Iselina is out of my sight; hiding behind some kind of tree. "Come on, little animals. It's me . . . Iris. Your nature friend." A rustle of a leaf came in front of me. A white tiny fuzzy creature with creepy red eyes sprung out wagging its round fuzzy tail. A bunny. "Aw, there you go, come out into the open." I offered my hands and he sprung into it, spreading his warm body heat into mine. He was so warm and adorable. I wanted to kiss him and keep him then just the thought of eating him was just insane.

It happened too fast. I leaned down to kiss farewell to the little creature but a piercing rock flung onto the bunny's head. The bunny fell limp in my palms. A trickle of blood falling on its soft fur. Iselina must've forced the rock onto the bunny, sealing its fate. It _kills _me to see an animal die; it just wants me to break into tears. _We have to eat, Iris. Just don't think about it. _Out in the clearing, Iselina stood and threw extra rocks onto the floor as a backup just in case she missed. I handed her the creature and wiped away a tear. "Such a cruel way to end a life." I comment. She scoffed. "It wasn't the worst death, I've done worse."

_She's done worse. Is Tyler's story true? _"Come on, Snow White, let's build a fire and cook this thing."

We settled in our cave. I gathered dry branches and gave them to her for the fire. I soon left without a word and looked around the forest. _I need a steep leaf for a bowl. _I pondered until I found a curled leaf with pink fangs coming out of it. It had two flat and oval-shaped lips. The plant was green and on the inside it was olive and red with a few berries in it; some animal must have brought them to save them for later. _It's later. _I raise my hand to catch the purple and blue plump berries but the fruit never left the plant. It seemed to be stuck onto this plant with invisible cement. I grunted as I pulled it with slightly more strength; it didn't budge . . . at all. "What the _hell_?" The two lips seemed to slowly contract over my hand. I tried jerking the berries with me; shaking the plant vigorously. The lips clasped tightly around my wrist; it's claws digging into my flesh leaving red long marks filling up with my blood. Soon, the scent of fresh meat and blood would waft into another animal's nose and I had to leave soon or Iselina will worry. I stuck my foot into the stem of the plant trying to gain some leverage. Each time I tugged against the fangs, it dug deeper, blooding covering my whole hand and smearing all over the place. How do you kill plants? Spray it with carnivorous plant killer? _Remove it from the stem. _I became light-headed with the loss of blood; I have to do this now. With my right hand free, I tugged at the thick root; I used my nails to try and speed up the process. I was half way when I grabbed the root and I pulled; you could literally _hear _the _RIP _of the stem detaching itself. I fell hard on my back. I used my right and inserted it into the limp opening and pried the mouth open until the back of the mouth ripped in half leaving me with two flat parted lips. "What a _bitch_."

At dusk, I walked down about two miles near the river where I found a bush of what could be edible leaves. I knelt down and wafted the smell into my nose. Mint Leaves. I grabbed four handfuls and stuffed them into my pocket with the berries. I turned around and skipped along the shore of the river and scooped water in both bowls up to the brim and headed for the cave.

I arrived at the cavern; other than the dim light of the fire, the cave hasn't changed a bit. I knelt and scooted the bowls ahead of me and lifted myself up. I crawled over to Iselina who was sweating from the heat of the fire. She had cut the head off, skinned the bunny, soaked the animal into the salty river, and attached it with stems onto a stick and roasted it over the fire. My face revolved into a surprise expression, the animal was evenly roasted.

"Wow, who knew you could cook." I commented, throwing the berries and mint leaves into her lap.

She looked me up and down and her eyes widened as her vision came upon my scratches. "Oh my god," She exclaimed, "What happened? Who attacked you? Tell me!" She yelled while shaking me worriedly.

I shook her off. "Chill, I'm perfectly fine. I just got attacked from a Venus Fly Trap. He thought my hand was a huge ass fly and wouldn't let go. I had to pry his mouth open and BOOM, water bowls. By the way, wait for an hour or so for the salt to sink to the bottom and the top will be salt-less water. Drink up."

"Perfectly fine? Drink up? Are you _insane_?! I was worried _sick _about you and now you come here with all these weird wounds from a plant ambush and you're _fine_?!" She turned around and fumbled with something.

"What are you? My mother? Seventeen years too late." She walked toward me and broke what seemed to be an Aloe Vera plant in half. "I found this near the stream when I was walking away from the assassination of our lunch. I got it for our missile wounds but we can also use it for your scars. Luckily, I carried more than I can chew." She smeared this cooling invisible medicine on my body. I took off my shirt and let her spread it all over my spine and my stomach; when she was done, I pull on my blouse and rotated her around and treated her the same way. We sighed in relief. She pulled me aside her and stripped the cottontail from the stick. "Here, I know your favorite part of the meat is the breast and mine is the thigh and leg. We both win." I tossed her half of the mint leaves and berries. She handed me the meat on a huge leaf and I dug into it like it would be my last meal. My teeth ripped the flesh from the bone and swallowed it whole. The white meat was so juicy and firm; it had to be the best animal prepared I have ever tasted. I licked the grease off my fingers and the leaf and swallowed the berries and mint leaves in one gulp. I checked the bowl of water and the salt sunk; I poured the fresh water into my mouth and tilted it back when I could taste one grain of salt slip onto my tongue.

We both finished in seven minutes. The meal was delicious but there was no way in _hell _I was going to stay here long enough to make another one. "Look, we got to go. I'm not the forest type." She came and followed. We came upon the edge of the cave when Iselina pulled me back. I looked back at her for some reasoning and she pointed ahead of me. I searched where she was pointing at and there in my glimpse, Tyler stood there sniffing the leaves on the floor. "He's sniffing for our tracks and scents," Iselina stated. I nodded. _That makes sense. _

Tyler shot dagger eyes our way. "Does he know we are here?" I whispered. He stared in our direction, probably looking at us straight in our eyes. He stood up and crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval. "I think so."

The clear current of the river unleveled. It moves side to in high waves and turning into a grubby gray and blue hue. It rose and fell; splashing the drops of liquid all over us. Past the water, Tyler stood there; no emotion was expressed on his face. His mouth was a straight line, his eyes full of seriousness. His body was obstructed as the muddy water rose over the cave; the water spilled into the cave, rushing our way. "Hold your breath!" I screamed. We both gasped before the rush of water hit us and flew us onto the back of the grotto. We both found each other and held hands. _This could be the end but not before we fight it off. _We rested the soles of our feet on the back wall and pushed for a boost. We let go of our hands and swam our way out. The river has arisen about six feet higher than usual. I couldn't even see through the seaweed hitting our faces and the unusual color of the aquatic making our surroundings blend in. Our hands grasped the edge of the cave and kicked our feet to swim up. We could barely see the surface but the last gleam of sunlight made it easier. It felt like forever, especially with a huge gulp of breath stuck in my lungs. I breathed out a little so my lungs wouldn't feel pressured. _Is it getting darker or is it just me? _The water slurred and I was getting light-headed again. I could see the outline of Iselina since she was right next to me. Her body swayed among the violent current . . . she was unconscious, again.

A pale and burnished hand outstretched to Iselina around her arms and lugged her above seawater. My arms and legs felt heavy and I couldn't move them anymore. The water seemed to rise higher and higher until I knew I wouldn't reach it in time so I just gave up. Whoever hoarded Iselina didn't have the intention of saving me.

I was proven erroneous. Before my cognizance slipped, the similar pale hand wrapped around my bicep and pulled me out; the marine spilling off my body and leaking into my eyes making them sting and water. I was placed onto the ground; the savior brushed aside my hair that covered my eyes, the last thing I saw were the unique blue eyes pouring into mine.

**-JOSH'S PERSPECTIVE- **

I was with Jenna; she was still gibbering about the _bullshit _we let happen and how we _fuck _things up. I was too busy thinking about Iris and her mate. They were out in the forest and so were we; Tyler split up and I was stuck with _her_. "You two let her go!" "You guys never do _anything _right!" "This is why you two got kicked off the council." "You guys are a waste of our people and you two are such filthy _bastards_." _Bullshit_ drags on and on; same old Jenna.

Tyler came along the path that was already made; walking nonchalantly. I met him, "Jenna _has _to die! She is so annoying; she won't _shut up!_" I confessed. "Bro, chill, soon, we will find out what she wants and get her off our backs."

I sighed. "It's bad enough we lived with her for one hundred years, now she came back!" I yelled. Tyler shrugged and walked passed me, walking towards Jenna and discussing a situation with her. I lowered my physique onto a durable and russet tree trunk. I have a plan; I have made this design before I moved here, and now, it was my time to proceed and act upon it. Everything had to fall into a piece and every person was my pawn, and every pawn is going down the right path and if they, somehow, get misplaced, I'll be there to force them back on.

**-IRIS'S PERSPECTIVE-**

It was dusky and the breeze was whistling. I tiptoed along the pebbled route onto a giant tip of a cliff with razor severe boulders on the bottom calling for my death. It felt as if I was going to tumble off as I looked over; I had the similar feeling of someone watching me I felt in every dream and I turned around.

Josh stood behind me. His sandy blonde hair shined bright in the moonlight. The same eyes were as dark and blue as the Pacific Ocean, as always. He seemed perfect but now that I have known him a bit better, it was different. He was immense and skinny. He had enlightened the dark by the flickering of candlelight. Josh. His name echoed in my mind as I started to back up. He closed in on me as I was barely balancing on the tip of the precipice. "Josh, why is this happening again?" I asked nervously. He had an evil grin on his face as he motioned toward me. I didn't move; I was so afraid, I could've _shit_ my pants if it wasn't a dream. "Josh, stop looking at me like that! You're scaring me." I commanded. _Iris, have you figured out who will be hunting you? _I shook my head. I haven't slept in a long time and this nightmare hasn't occurred to me, I was too busy handling personal issues. _I see. _"You never told me why you can telepath with me." I mentioned. _You never asked. _"But I'm asking you now; why can't you tell me here?" _Like I said before, you have to ask the awoken Josh. _"Why, why do I have to ask you when I wake up?!" _That's a great question; maybe you should ask me that when you wake up. _I grunted in frustration. A calm Tyler emerged from the woods and walked nonchalantly over to Josh. "Iris, listen to me, you're in danger, _huge _danger and an awful death will come your way, and I'll be there . . . for you!" He smiled. He'll be there . . . for me . . . when I die? _Oh my fucking gosh, is he going to be there when he kills me? Is that what he's implying? _I thought. They both smiled.

Josh reached back in his belt. On the rear of the belt, a silver dagger with a leather handle hung dangerously. He snatched it from the belt and held it out in the moonlight to exaggerate the knife. In the light, the moon revealed that it had long and sharp staggered serrations that led up to a top swage edge taper ground.

He grasped it and flicked his wrist while releasing the knife; before it could do damage to me, I ducked but the knife whizzed towards me and scarred my left temple. Lightning lit up the night and the flash blinded me; when my eyes recovered, the twins were gone. I pushed myself off the rocky surface and booked it into the woods. Tree branches would always hit my face and my clumsy feet would trip over trunks and fallen wood. After multiple bruises on thighs and forearms, I came upon a familiar river. I assembled down on a brown boulder and caught my breath. The current was normal and the water was clearer than 20/20 vision. I knelt down and extended my hand to the aquatic and with one touch, the water evolved into a dark sea. A mysterious suction in the water pulled my body down; I had no time to catch my breath. Gasping for air was useless since I was underwater; it felt like my ankles were tied to anchors pulling me down. I tried swimming but my arms were feathers, I didn't swim upwards, I was sinking. When the last ray of sunlight was fading away, an insipid, resilient arm wrapped around me and lugged me onto the shore.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank-you for my reviews and thank-you to my fans that have been there for me from the beginning! Literally, without your views and reviews, I wouldn't be making these chapters. For me to finish this chapter, I literally did an all-nighter and that's why I am uploading this chapter at 6:41 am. I locked myself up in my room with Diet Coke and this computer and I finally finished this chapter. [Applause] Please enjoy and review because every review is a sign that I should continue my story or wrap it all up now. One more thing, please tell me who is your favorite character! You don't have to be a member here to review and tell me who your favorite is! R&R!**


	10. CIU for Breaking the Dark

**Chapter Information Update:**

Before you read this, understand that this is **not** a chapter for **Breaking The Dark. **First, did not upload anything because my younger sister murdered the computer and the charger isn't working. I'm on my phone and on the computer, I was halfway through constructing a new chapter. Sorry, fans, but my earlier draft was good and there is no way I can get to it. I have to wait until I know that my draft is destroyed along with the computer (hopefully not) or if I can retrieve it.

Before my story has a little bump in the road for awhile, I have to know what my reviewers think. I'd like it if you can answer all my questions:

•Who is your favorite character?

•What do you think of Josh, Tyler, Jenna, and Iris?

•What do you want or think is going to happen?

•Do you like my story?

Thank-you for reading and please answer my short questions and it only takes one minute to press that review button and express your feelings to my questions! Please hope for my computer's life; it holds my amazing and dearly draft of Breaking The Dark.


End file.
